The Girl With Baggage
by GImmaQueen
Summary: Kim Crawford was a regular girl with a few twist and turns in her life. She ends up moving to Seaford and having to start over. From perverted teachers looking down her shirt to sexual harassing students to bitchy chicks. How will she survive? Easy with the help of a certain burnet whether she wants the help
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl with Baggage**

Kim's POV

"Time to get up Kim and get KC ready" my mom yelled up the stairs

"Okay ma" I replied back, hopping out of bed and walking over to KC's crib. At the very moment he opened his hazel eyes and started at me

Before we go any further let me introduce myself. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, I'm 17 and have a 10 month old name Kristin Crawford. When my ex-boyfriend found out I was pregnant he dumped me but I didn't really care. Nine months after the baby we moved. My mom Katie Anne Crawford famous actress wanted to move and thats how we ended up here

"Let get ready baby" I picked up KC and carried him over to the bathroom to give him a bath. 25 minutes later we walked out with him giggling wrapped in a towel and me drenched. I put him on my bed slipping off my top leaving in my bra and went to open the curtains to see a boy look up. He stared at me but more my chest and I gave him the finger and closed them back. I continued to dress KC putting him in black jeans, a red Elmo hoodie, his earring with his nickname on it and his Elmo hat and his Jordan Cements

"Whose my cute little man" I said tickling his belly as we walk into the kitchen

"Hey baby" my mom said placing a kiss on my cheek and taking KC from my hands

"Hey food please" she laughed and slid a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes my way

"Hurry up and eat cause you gotta drop KC off. I have a business meeting to discuss a new movie" I nodded my head and finished eating. I ran upstairs to get ready. 45 minutes later I was dresses in my black super skinny jeans a grey tank top under my leather jacket and my grey concords. I slipped my phone and keys in my pocket before running downstairs to put KC's cost on

"See you later ma, I hope to be home by 4:30"I said kissing her cheek and walking to the car with KC, his diaper bag and my school bag. I buckled him up and we were off to daycare. After a few turns we were here I stopped the car and waited a while before slipping out of my Honda Civic 2013 and grabbing KC and his bag.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Crawford here to drop off Kristin Crawford" the lady behind the desk nodded

"He's is so cute is he your little brother" she asked while stretching out her arms to take him

"Son. I'll be back after school and stuff to pick him up" she smiled and I turned to leave

"No matter your age you are a great mother, I can tell just by looking at you" she said

"Thank you mam" I said and left getting in my car and heading to school. I arrived 10 minutes later and slipped on my Ray Bans shades seeing a few kids watch me. I got out locking the door and walked into school seeing a bunch of cliques and a group of boys beating up on this one kid. I hate bullies my ex-boyfriend used to be one, now to think about I only dated him because he was cute. I shrugged and walked over to the group

"Are you okay" I asked helping the nerdy kid up, he was shaken up but flashed me a smile and a nod

"We was only messing with him girlie" some tall dude with really bad breath said as he came closure which made me stick my hand out to stop him from taking further steps

"Let me tell you 3 things, 1 your breath is TERRIBLE, 2 picking on someone smaller then you doesn't make you a bigger man it makes you a dick and 3 mess with him again I'll have a friend of mine personally rearrange your face and cut off your dick and sew it to your forehead. Got it" they looked mad so they walked away and I turned to the kid

"If they bother you tell me" he frantically nodded and I smiled walking towards the office when he called after me

"Thanks and my name is Milton by the way" I stopped allowing him to catch up

"Kim" he started walking with me and told me he'll show me around after I get my schedule, so I walked into the office and straight towards the secretary

"How may I help you" she asked and I stared at her for awhile since she looked very familiar

"Tia Juanita" I said remembering who she was

"Kim" she said back and I walked around the desk to hug her, she was are nanny/aunt to me before she quit and moved away

"Que tal" I asked in Spanish (What's up)

"Esta bien, y tu?" she replied (I'm good, and you?)

"Asi, Asi" I shrugged (So so)

"Hows my favorite nephew" I laughed even though KC wasn't her only nephew. I had twin older brother Kendal and Kennan. She is my aunt since she is my dads sister. I may look white but I got Spanish blood in me

"Great dropped him off at daycare before I came here. Mom would be so happy to see you" she smiled

"Of course, we can catch up later, come anytime if you want to talk. Here is your schedule and you are late but don't worry" she handed my schedule and kissed my cheek

"Bueno. Hasta la luego. Y te amo Tia Juanita" I said before walking towards the door (Okay. See you later and I love you Aunty Juanita)

"Te amo Kim" she said before I left to see the hallways clear except for Milton

"Sorry I took so long and thanks for waiting" he got up from his spot and brushed himself off

"No problem how come you took so long" I handed him my schedule as we started walking

"The secretary is my aunt who I haven't seen in a few months since she moved out here before we moved" he nodded and stopped

"Well we have our last four classes together Lunch, Math, Gym and Music, but not the first for. Your first class is the last door on the right" he handed me back my schedule

"Thanks Milton and see you during lunch" he nodded and walked into class while I walked down to the last door on the right. I looked at number on the door before opening the door causing all the heads to turn my way. I rolled my eyes and lifted my shades that I put back on after I left the office. Everyone gasped, I shrugged must have been my eyes they are a hazel with a dash of green

"And you are Miss?" the teacher asked looking me up and down with a smirk I felt uncomfortable and made a note to talk to Tia Juanita about him

"Obviously the new student on your roster pervert" the class laughed while he glared. I shrugged and looked for an empty seat seeing one by a blonde guy obviously looking me up and down, a pretty girls with auburn hair, coffee colored eyes, skinny jeans, purple uggs and a purple varsity or a guy with his head down. All I can tell tell from his was he had long auburn hair, wore a leather jacket, grey skinny but not to tight jeans and black air forces. I decided to sit by him and all the girls in class gave me glares except for the girl in purple. I pulled the chair back and plopped in it

"How about detention Miss Crawford?" he asked

"I would but I have something after-school to do, maybe next week" he turned red from anger but didn't reply and everyone laughed. The girl in purple turned around to face me and stuck her hand out

"Grace Brewer, you can call me Gracie. And finally someone other then me realizes how much of a pervert Mr. Okies is" I smiled and nodded my head

"Kimberly Crawford, you can call me Kim and he had me feeling so uncomfortable and who is that" she agreed and looked where I was pointing to a blonde Justin Bieber wanna be she laughed

"That is Ricky Weaver. Man whore of the Junior grade and he has his eyes set on you" she told me and I looked him up and down

"He's alright. Not the biggest fan of dating blondes but it's all right" she laughed and we heard movement

"Gracie-bell can you not laugh so loud I barely got any sleep last night" the voice next to me said and Grace rolled her eyes

"Maybe if you weren't bringing skany hoes home you wouldn't have a problem" he laughed and she just glared

"Shut up" he said and turned to face the other way

"He's your brother Gracie?" I asked and she looked my way and nodded

"Yup my fraternal twin who is older by 3 minutes" she said and he turned to face me and we made eye contact and I narrowed my eyes at me

"Aww, no show this time" he chuckled at his joke while I glared and Grace looked confused

"Shut up I didn't give you a show, I happened to open my curtains in a bra and shorts and you being a pervert you are was looking in my window waiting" I crossed my arms over my chest

"Of course Blondie" he was looking at me I looked him up and down taking in his features. Shaggy auburn hair, moles on both his cheeks, great smile, pretty buff from what I see and he is hot

"Take a picture it will last longer" I smirked and took a picture of myself on his phone that was lying on the table

"Nahh I'm good but you looked like you wanted one" I said with a smirk and he would of commented back but my phone rang blasting some JCole Power Trip. I picked it up seeing as it was Kendall

Phone convo

"Hey what's up Kel" KK I answered

"Nothing much we just got here and guess who we saw" Kel

"Tia Juanita" KK

"Yup" Kel laughed and I joined in

"Your the worst Kel" KK he just laughed

"What ever how's KC I haven't seen him since you guys left. And are you in class" Kel always worried, I rolled my eyes

"He's fine hopefully and he's at daycare and yes I'm in class and this teacher and some blonde Justin Bieber wanna be are perverted" i answered back

"Don't worry and me and Kennan are on our way to class. Love ya" Kel said

"Thanks love ya too" I said the hung up

Phone convo over

"So whose Kel and KC" Gracie aske

"My family" she nodded not asking further questions and I felt watched turning to my right seeing Ricky right there, I jumped landing on Jack

"Whoa Blondie we are moving to fast" I elbowed him and sat back in my seat

"Shut up this guy scared me so I jumped. And can you move back" he stepped around the table and leaned over it causing me to lean back

"So, me and you tonight a date" he told me rather then asked staring at my chest

"No and my eyes are up here" I pointed to my eyes crossing my arms over my chest but that didn't really work he kept staring and soon a jacket was blocking his view and I turned to see Jack without his

"Thanks" I said and he shrugged

"No problem plus I thought only I should get a show" I laughed and punched his arm pretty hard. 11 years of karate really help making me already a 5th degree black belt. I slipped my arms in the sleeves wearing the jacket backwards

"Aww come on princess I was enjoying the show" he leaned in closer and I leaned back

"Sucks now get out of my bubble" he laughed and got closer

"Nahh I like your bubble" he smirked

"MISS CRAWFORD" a voice boomed behind Ricky causing us to turn and look

"Yeah?" I asked utterly confused

"Look there is no need to be acting a like a slut so early in the morning" Mr Okies said and the door burst open with Kendall and Kennan walking in pissed. I grabbed my bag and shot out of my chair

"What did you just say about KK" they growled at him, he looked scared and shook his head

"I thought so" Kennan grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder

"See you at lunch Gracie" I yelled

"Okay" I heard her yell back

"She even has a great ass" someone said. The walking stopped, I was suddenly placed on the floor and my brothers stormed back in

"Who said that?" Kendall asked and everyone looked towards Ricky. A angry Kendall is not a good Kendall

"Kel let's go it's not that serious I do have a great ass" I stepped in front of him only for him to pick me up setting my on the desk causing me to pout. I looked at Kennan with pleading eyes but he shook his head. Then I looked around the room making eye contact with Jack who stood up

"Look man, as much as we want to all see Ricky get his ass beat. Let's do it another time" Kendall looked down at Jack since he was taller 6'8 when Jack was at least 6'2

"Fine but if he says something about KK you tell us" Jack looked at me and then nodded his head

"Thanks Jackie" he winced and I laughed

"No problem but my pay is a show" I glared and hopped off the table and punched him in the chest. He winced and rubbed the area causing me to smirk

"Damn Blondie you hit hard" I shrugged and the bell rang so we left with Kel and Kennan in front and Jack and Gracie on my sides

"11 years of karate does that and I'm keeping your coat for the rest of the day" he stopped walking and pulled me back

"For real" he asked and I nodded and he just stared at me and I tilted my head as studied his expression

"Oh I see. Playboy Jack didn't want me to have her so he can" Ricky said from the end of hall, I looked at Jack and took a step back

"Shut up" Jack yelled taking a step towards me

"Look Kim I'm sorry really. But I'm not doing that I'm protecting you don't go to him" he pleaded and I nodded

"He has you wrapped around his finger" Jack walked over to him and punched Ricky in the jaw and went to hit him again when I stepped in the middle

"Next person that swings and it makes contact with me I will personally fuck you up and..." I started saying and my phone rang. Seeing it was the daycare I became scared

Phone convo (Kim & Daycare)

"Hello" KK my voice was shaking

"Hello Miss Kim" the voice on the other-side asked

"Yes is there a problem" KK I started walking towards Kel and Kennan

"A man came in here saying he was the father of Kristin and when I went to check the emergency papers both were gone" she said and I froze

"We are truly sorry but he did leave a note. Miss Kim we truly apologize for what happened" she said and I slid on the floor against the lockers

"Thank you" KK I hung up

Phone convo over

I sat there with my head in my hands and cried. Someone came and sat by me putting there arm around me and pulling me close. I peeked my eyes open to see Jack.

"KK what happened" Kennan asked, I shook my head

"KK tell us" Kennan came and lifted my head to look at him

"He took him" I muttered

"Who took who KK?" I was done crying and just mad

"Brody came and took KC. KC is mine, mine" I yelled and started punching Jack's chest to let out the anger. He didn't even care about being punched he took the hits before grabbing my fist and pulling me into a hug

"Who's KC Blondie?" I shook my head

"I'm sorry I can't tell you yet and I gotta go" I grabbed my bag and bolted to my car and hopped in driving to the day care. I hopped out leaving the car running and ran inside

"Give me the note" I growled at the lady knowing I had to keep calm or my secret might get out. She was shaking but handed me the note, I grabbed it and left. Seated in the car I unfolded the note

{Call at this number 555-755-3400, if u want 2 get KC back} I grabbed my phone and started dialing

Phone convo (Kim & Brody)

"Glad you called Kimmy, KC seems to really want you" B, said automatically knowing it was me

"What will it take to get KC back and you out my life" KK

"Umm, I would like $50,000 dollars and you can't tell anyone about this deal of else I'll kill him and tell everyone your secret" B, he said then started laughing

"You would actually kill your son for money, wow. Give me 2 hours. Text me the address of where you are" KK I hung up not giving him a chance to respond

Phone convo over

I drove home gripping the wheel do tight. I stormed in the house and tried to make my way upstairs when I saw my mom

"What are you doing home so early missy" she asked and stepped closer to me seeing I was crying

"What's wrong KK" I sobbed in her chest

"He took KC and I have to give him $50,000 to get him back" I said into her shirt but she understood. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her study and pulled a book moving a wall with a safe behind it

"Only the girls of the Crawford family can unlock this room" she went and opened the safe taking out several stacks of money before putting it in a bag

"Go get my grandson back" mom handing me the bag and I was off. I got the address from Brody seeing it was a hotel. I walked to the front and they directed me in the right direction. I soon got to where I was suppose to go and knock 3 times quickly and 2 times slow and hard. He opened the door letting me in

"Where's KC?" I asked not seeing him

"One sec. Bring him in" he yelled to someone who brought my son who was sporting a red cheek. I grabbed my son from the man and tossed the bag to Brody turning to leave but the door was blocked

"You really think I would let you leave" he started laughing. I put KC down in the kitchen and grabbed a pot hitting both Brody and the guy knocking them out. I grabbed hand cuffs from their pockets that were suppose to be for me before grabbing the bag of money and KC and getting out

"Call the police for the room you sent me too" I yelled to the front desk and ran out to my car and speeding home. I got home and just sat in the car, so happy to have KC back. We got inside and they all asked question but I only had one answer

"Brody is lucky I let him live" I grabbed KC and we got ready for bed

3 months later

I woke up and got KC ready. I gave him a bath dressing him in a long sleeve onesie and his Jordan sneakers. I then brought him downstairs so we could eat

"Morning" I kissed my mom's cheek and grabbed a plate and sat KC in my lap so I can feed him while I ate

"You get ready and I'll drop him off at daycare, okay" I nodded and she took KC and I walked upstairs to get ready. I slipped on a black and white strapless high low dress, black wedges, a white jean jacket and a little make up(eye liner and lip gloss). I grabbed my phone and binder before I walked downstairs

"Bye ma. Bye baby" I kissed my moms cheek goodbye and gave KC some love before I was out the door. I drove to school arriving about 15 minutes into 1st period. I walked the the main office to get a pass

"Buenos Dias Tia" I kissed both her cheeks

"Hola. ¿Que tal?" she handed me a pass

"Nada" she looked at me accepting the answer for now

"We will talk later go to class" I smiled and nodded before heading to Mr. Pervert. I walked in and the class stopped and stared

"Late and you are disturbing the class. Detention after-school" he handed me a pink paper that I crumpled and threw out

"No I have things to do. And I could have you fired for being a pedophile. Eyes up here, I know I'm big in the bust no need to stare" I told him off before looking for a seat. I saw one by Gracie-Bell so I took it

"Hey, how you been?" she asked turning to face me as did the whole class

"Good it was family drama that was sorted out" I explained

"More like a week off so you can hoe around" I turned around to face a girl with bleach blonde hair, a lot of make up that she didn't need and clothes 3 sizes to small

"First things first bitch please, I don't even know you and you wanna talk shit. 2 buy clothes that fit, 3 go get some Clean and Clear to wash all that make up off. And when you do that last two talk to me" I said and rolled my eyes

"Ms. Crawford first you walk in late, then you disturb my class and now your arguing with a student..." I held my hand up to cut him off

"I know people in high places from my daddy, whose on speed dial, who can have you fired quicker then you can tie you shoe. So don't talk to me like I did something wrong" he looked scared and shut up. The girl behind my scoffed

"What ever,Jackie-Poo can you help me with this?" I looked back to see Jack. He looked up at me and we made eye contact before Bleach Barbie turned his head and kissed him. I cringed but he just kissed back, I turned around and talked to Grace catching up when the bell rang. We were in the hallways when a Hispanic with black hair ran into and I fell on my butt. The hallway got quiet, waiting for me to blow up at the person. I looked up at the boy ready to curse him out when I saw who it was

"Jerry, Jerry Martinez it's me Kim, Kim Crawford. Come on you used to call me Kim Kat" it all clicked for him and we hugged and spoke rapid Spanish catching up when someone cleared there throat. It was Grace who grabbed Jerry's hand and kissed him quickly

"Awwww. Jerry finally grew a pair and got a girlfriend who happens to be hot,no homo, I'm so proud" I screamed at first before tensing when someone grabbed my shoulder, I then grabbed the hand flipping them over my shoulder before getting in a fighting stance. I heard a groan and looked to the floor seeing Jack

"Sorry Jack, reflexes" I went to help him up when the Bleach Barbie pushed me out the way

"Oh hell no. I'm tried of you and I ain't even know your name. Jerry hold my bag and jewelry" I handed him my bag and I stared taking off my jewelry soon handing it to him

"You want to go you Southern Belle piece if trash" I laughed and took off my wedges

"Gracie hold my shoes please" I shoved them in her hands and dodged a punched thrown. I then kicked her side, punched her in the face and swept her legs proceeding to make her fall. I was about to get on top of her and beat her face in when arms wrapped around my waist

"Kim chill" I shook off his arms and turned around to face Jack

"You remember that promise you made to my brothers on my a few months back. You can forget it" I turned to leave when he grabbed my waist and slammed me into a locker, a crowd seemed to be growing

"My brothers would kill you if they knew what you just did to me" he rolled his eyes

"I don't care if your mad at me. I gonna protect you whether you like it or not" he said making it clear

"Yeah but where were you when your Slutty Bleach Barbie was trying to hit me" he got quiet and I gave him a powerful push. I put on my shoes

"Thought so" I then crouched into of Slutty Barbie

"Stay away or I'll make your life hell" I got up to leave

"KIM" 2 powerful voices yelled I cursed under my breath and turned to leave ignoring the voices when Kendall and Kennan stepped out from the crowd

"What are you doing fighting? You promised mom" Kel came closer

"And KC. Now be the bigger person and apologize" Kennan said before we laughed he can be so funny sometimes

"I'm joking but enough of the violence" Kennan put his arm over my shoulder and we walked to Grace and Jerry before we walked to the gym because I need to blow off some steam

"Kim" I turned to see Jack he looked hurt but I just turned away

"Kim. I promised and I'm not gonna break it. Jack Brewer always keeps a promise" he yelled after me

"You know what..." Kel put his hand over my mouth and my words were muffled

"Thanks Jack, and my sister thanks you. Even though she might be mad at you" I bit him and he hissed before throwing an elbow at me that hit me in my boob. I then snatched his hand away and grabbed my boob

"Oww you know my boobs are tender I still breast feed you ass wipe" I walked away rubbing my boob

"Sorry" I waved him off and then Grace appeared in front of me. I looked around only seeing alittle bit of people. The bell must have rang I thought

"You breast feed" I nodded

"I'm a teen mom" I shrugged not making a big deal out of it

"Wow so on your first day when you said KC was your family you meant son" I nodded

"Aww is he cute" I laughed while shaking my head and took out my phone to show her pictures of us

"Aww he looks like you except for the curly hair" we soon walked away talking about KC

Jacks POV

Wow Kim has a baby and her body still looks like that. I stared at here butt and up then back down. She must have felt eyes on her because she turned around. I must have blushed because she smirked then blew me a kiss

"Jackie" I heard Donna screech at me and I turned from looking at Kim

"Huh" I was still dazed

"Let's go to gym" she grabbed my handed and we walked to gym. I then kissed her cheek and walked into the guys locker room and changed not putting my shirt on quite yet

"You really had no idea who I was talking about when..." I bumped into someone and I fell on top on them seeing it was a girl more importantly Kim

"Sorry Kim I was talking and.." I started rambling but didn't get off her. She soon stopped breathing and I jumped off her to see her laughing

"Sorry you wouldn't get off and your heavy plus" she stopped talking because I helped her up. She soon looked me up and damn and I smirked

"You like what you see" I cockily asked

"Yeah. Do you still have that picture of me?" I shrugged and she grabbed my phone from my pocket. She seemed to do a few things before coming to my side and kissing my cheek taking a picture, I defiantly smiled

"Later Jackie" I cringed as she walked over to a Grace and Jerry

"Jack" I heard Donna yell

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes and walked over to her

"I'm gonna sit on the bleachers while you play basketball" I nodded and she walked away. I walked on the court

"Alright shirts vs skins. I'm skins captain Jerry your shirts captain" I chest passed him the ball

"Is it okay if I play? If not I'll chill with the girls" Kim said

"Sure but on the shirts side. Your brother wouldn't like you giving all these boys a show" she laughed and I smiled

"Ball first?" she asked and I nodded. We soon started the game with her sucking at dribbling so I easily stole it going for a layup

"1 to zip. Losers ball" I checked it to Kim who once again was dribbling poorly so I stole it once again and ran to the hoop for a dunk

"Relax the game just started. No check" she started dribbling the ball like an expert before driving to the hoop but in the end passes it to someone on her team who made a 3-pointer

"Aw did you think I suck. I played since I was 4 Kel taught me" she said and I was shocked. We played for a good 30 more minutes the score was 13-10 Kim and Jerry's team were winning

"When I make this shot you will be buying me lunch for a week deal" Kim stuck out her hand and I smacked it

"Deal and if I win or lose you gotta let me protect you when necessary" she rolled her eyes before nodding. She pulled back going for a shot but passed it to Jerry who was down low. He made the lay up winning the game from them

"What ever. Just to tell yah this school lunch isn't that good" she walked up to me and put her hands on my chest

"I never said where or when just that you were buying me lunch. And keep your shirt off I like you like this" she whispered before walking away

"Don't touch my man Kimmy the Bitch" Donna yelled after Kim who stopped dead in her tracks

"Well darling it looks like you man is tired of you and is moving onto something better" she fired back with a Southern accent peeking through before walking into the locker room

"Oh hell no" Donna chased after her cursing and I cursed under my breath running to the door to listen

Kim's POV

So Jack is so hot. And now his Bitch Barbie is mad that we flirt. It's not my fault everyone wants me I am pretty sexy

"You bitch" I turned but didn't see her fists flying at my face. She hit me and I fell to the floor holding my cheek she then tried to kick me but I grabbed her leg and pulled her down. I then grabbed her head and smashed her face in a locker. Soon punches, slaps and kicks were thrown

"Ladies enough" the gym coach yelled pulling us apart

"Tobin, Crawford detention" we then screamed and fired off excuses

"I can't I have something to do" I pushed passed them and slipped off my gym clothes to put my regular clothes on. I then walked to the bathroom to see I had a bruise under my eye and a busted lip. I laughed and grabbed my shades in my bag and put them on

"Ms. Crawford you both will be there" I froze and tensed then walked out the room

"I'm fucking tired of this school, with teachers looking down my shirt and being sexually harassed by students.

Either you people stop bothering or just don't talk to me. You won't like me with my temper. And I have stuff to do after school" I yelled and saw a lot of eyes

"What" I yelled at them and they looked scared so they scurried off

"Dang what happened" I hear Jack ask but not to me. He was talking to Donna

"Kimmy the Bitch attacked me" Jack then hugged her as she fake cried in his shirt, I shook my head and rolled my eyes

"Kim come on seriously" he walked up to me with anger and disappointment on his face

"Is she that good that she has you wrapped around finger" I laughed after I said that

"What no, why would you think that? Look Kim just because I made a promise to your brothers doesn't mean you can be such a bitch to me" I snapped. I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall

"Don't sit there and judge me, call me these names when you don't know me or even know the story. Got it, now protect from afar" I growled at him before releasing him and walking towards the door

"Ms. Crawford you leave and your suspended" I opened the door when my phone rang

Phone convo with daycare

"Hello" KK

"Ms. Kim sorry to bug you but KC isn't feeling well, can you come pick him up" I sighed and looked at the time 11:46

"Yeah I'll be there in half an hour" I stepped out the door and hung up

"Ms. Crawford" I didn't hear it I walked to my car and started my drive to the daycare. I pulled up 25 minutes later

"Hey Gina I'm here for KC" she smiled

"How's school been since you got back" I groaned and she laughed

"When do you start? I need more people on my side" I leaned on the counter

"Tomorrow. Now what happened?" she lifted my glasses up

"I may have gotten into 2 fights, with Jack's girlfriend" I shrugged and she smirked

"You better have beat her ass" I laughed

"Of course. Now sorry to cut this short but I want my baby so we can enjoy my suspension" she laughed

"Alright and tell auntie I'll stop by later" she went to a room to go get him

"Of course" she handed me my sleeping baby and I kissed her cheek goodbye

"You want to wait until my suspension is over before you start school" she nodded

"Sure, now go home" I left and drove, home Gina did come to visit and even stayed a week with me

A week later

"Ma we are leaving to drop off KC then we are headed to school" I quickly kissed her cheek before grabbing KC and walking out the door with Gina

"Alright you know we're gonna be late right" I shrugged and turned on the radio

"My first period teacher is a pervert. So I threatened him saying my daddy knows people in high places. Which is true" we pulled into the parking lot at the daycare and I dropped off KC then left

"Where is uncle Keith anyways?" she asked while I sang to the radio

"Somebody said everyday was goin to be sunny sides

Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie

I guess somebody lied" Gina cut off the radio and I sighed

"Business trip over seas for 6 months. 4 down and 2 to go" I pulled into the parking lot and we walked inside the school

"KC did the funniest thing yesterday. I told him a corny joke, so he started laughing so I joined in. Then he stopped and shook his head at me. I was rolling" we walked into class and I had tears in my eyes from laughing

"Kim"

"Kim-Kat" I heard voices yell before I was tackled into a hug

"Hey guys this is my cousin Angelina Crawford. I call her Gina and Gigi so don't" they smiled and laughed at my harmless threat. Then we walked to a table in the back and caught up. Someone then hugged me from behind their hands way to close to my chest

"Miss me sexy" I tensed at the voice

"Not really where'd you go" I pried his arms off me

"Well I was in Juvi nothing to serious" he got in my face and I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the back of the class. I then grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the wall

"Now you will leave me alone. Only talk to me if it's school related. Got it" he was looking in my eyes as I was using my mind control powers(Yes I'm a vampire)

"Yes sexy" I let him go and he went to sit and I did too

"Kim- Kat you better not have done it" I just smiled and he rolled his eyes

"So how's my favorite little man doing"

"He's great getting over a cold and be disrespecting me. I'm his mama and my 10 month old is being rude but it was so cute" I gushed

"Who knew Kim the Bitch had a kid. Probably one of your hooker mistakes" I was pissed but didn't move to get up

"Of course you would know because you had a lot of them" she scoffed and I laughed

"At least I would know my baby daddy" I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my contacts

"Yeah I do how about I call him and see if he's in school today. You might now him Brody Carlson the sexy ass senior. We went out for a year, had sex a couple times got pregnant and we ended up breaking up but he sees his son and were still friends" I fired back even though it was a complete lie about Brody seeing KC

"What ever at least if I had a kid he would be a mistake let along a reject" I stood up pretty quick and my chair fell. The room got quiet as I walked over to her

"Oh HELL no I'll let you talk as much shit about me because you do it because your intimidated by me. But talk shit about my son and I'm gonna rearrange your face" I went to punch her when 3 bodies blocked me

"Kit- Kat relax. I don't want to have to get the twins. Plus you been suspended more days then you been here at school" I shrugged

"I have a temper with bitches testing me" we sat down and the class was loud since Mr. Okies wasn't teaching when the door was roughly opened and in stepped Jack. He was in a black muscle shirt that hugged his body, a black leather jacket, gray skinny jeans and his black air forces. He handed Mr. Okies his pass then he looked around the room when his eyes settled on me he smiled then looked me up and down (Kim's outfit- white belly shirt that was tight, red leather jacket, red super skinny jeans, and red and white Jordan 4s) he winked and walked my way

"Look Kim I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last week. If you want space you got it but I'm keeping my promises. So can we be cool again" I crossed my arms over my chest and pulled him down

"Are you down with Bitch Barbie because I'm ready to hit her" I whispered and he chuckled

"After you left I ended it. I'm trying for this one girl" he whispered back before the bell rang

"Walk me to class?" I asked and he nodded. Gracie-Bell, Gina, Jerry, Jack and I walked out the room when I spotted Brody(I didn't forget what he did, but around others he forced me to say and act like he's a great dad)

"Brody" I yelled and he turned, he saw me and I ran to him and jumped he caught and twirled me around before he put me down

"How's KC" I rolled my eyes and pushed him kinda annoyed because he didn't care. I punched his arm to look like it was a joking matter but it wasn't

"I'm fine by the way and KC is fine" we started catching up when someone cleared their throat I turned around to see the guys

"Sorry guys, Brody this is Gina, Grace, Jerry and Jack" I introduced them and Jack looked mad and jealous, he came to my side and pulled me closer to him

"Hey Gina, Grace and Jerry. Jack" he said spitting out Jack's name with venom

"Brody" they glared at each-other then Brody looked down then back up looking furious

"So Kim and Jack. I hope you know she's my kids mom" Brody said to Jack

"Yeah and he's cute and intelligent kid that didn't get that from you" Jack fired back

"Whoa watch who your talking to Brewer. I can have you on the floor in 10 seconds" Jack's laughter sounded from behind me

"I think it's the other way around" Brody then went to charge a punch at Jack not realizing the hit would hit me and Jack stepped in front of me and took the hit not even flinching from the impact

"You almost hit Kim. Your son's mother" Jack then punched Brody in the face

"Next time watch where your throwing you fist. It can hit someone really special. Especially to me" Jack said then walked away. I cocked my head to the side thinking over what Jack said and looked in the direction he just left in, he went outside

"Kim!" someone yelled in my ear and I hit them with my elbow in their stomach out of a reflex

"Sorry Kim- Kat I was trying to get your attention" Jerry said clutching his stomach

"Oh my sorry Jer, it was a reflex but why were you trying to get my attention" I stared at his face as it broke into a smile

"You were staring in the direction Jack left. While Brody is on the floor hurt" I gasped

"Oh my gosh. Jack is probably hurt, I'll see you guys at lunch" I ran in the direction he left not hearing laughter

Jack's POV

Shit. Kim's gonna be so mad. Dammit. I punched a wall and heard a crack

"Mother fucker" I yelled and held my fist

"Jack" I heard a voice in the distant

"Over by the side of the building" I yelled at the voice then heard feet hitting the floor

"I'm so sorry Jack. A lot of the boys in my life are protective over me. Oh my gosh are you okay. Jack what happened? Come here let me see your face. What happened to your hand? Jack? Jack?" I heard Kim say and I chuckled and she gave me a confused face

"Who wouldn't be worried about some one as beautiful and amazing as you. And I punched a wall thinking I made a mistake in almost losing you" I muttered the last sentence but Kim must have heard since she blushed. She grabbed my good hand and we walked in the direction of her car, she unlocked it and we got in. She reached over me to the glove compartment giving me a show, I turned away trying not to seem like a hormonal teen. She smiled at that

"Thanks most boys would have stared. Now give me your hand" I placed my injured hand in hers. I watched her as she worked. Then I just stared at her face taking in her features

"Don't stare at me I'm nothing special" she said and I lifted her chin to look me dead in the face

"Don't ever say that because you are" I looked down blushing and saw my hand cleaned up and wrapped

"Thanks" I leaned back in the seat and she laid on her side watching me. So I turned to do the same thing

"Hey gorgeous" she blushed and smiled. We were soon looking in each-others eyes and then her flashed and mines probably did also.

"Are you...?" I didn't finish the sentence because she nodded. I lifted her up and turned, laying back in the seat with her straddling my lap

"So if your eyes flashed as did mine that means..." I stopped not knowing what to say

"It means we're mates" she said shyly. I smiled and she did too. Then we stared into each-others eyes before we started leaning in. Soon our lips touched and I closed my eyes. Even though her lips were [barely] on mine I had to have more. I moved one hand from her hip to the back of her hand. I pushed her head into mine and our lips smashed together. I sighed in content

Kim then began to squirm and slipped her hands under my shirt and felt up and down my chest before resting them on my abs. She scratched and I growled. She seemed to like the sound because she did it again and I growled. We soon broke apart because we needed air but I didn't stop. I started sucking on a spot on her neck marking her as mine. I stopped and allowed her to do the same for me, I usually don't let girls give me hickeys but this is Kim we're talking about. We soon stopped kissing and the only noise in the car is our jagged breathing

"You do know that your defiantly my girl now, right?" I said and she laughed into my neck. She scratched my abs again and I growled before she pulled back and gave me a slow passionate kiss

"Of course your my boy. And I won't call you Jackie since you seem to hate it. I'm gonna call you Sexy J" I chuckled

"Anything for you. But that means your my Sexy K and Kimmy- Bear" she then laughed and I checked the time

"Sure and lets get lunch and eat it in the lunchroom" I removed myself from Jack and drove to get pizza

"Go get 4 boxes. 1 only cheese, 1 pepperoni, 1 meats lover and the last one with cheese, pepperoni and meat. Thank you" she kissed me quickly and I went to order. 20 minutes later I came back with the pizza and drinks

"Now let's head to school before everyone thinks I kidnapped Kim Crawford" she laughed and we drove back to school. I grabbed the boxes and then grabbed the soda. I carried the pizza and soda in one hand and held Kim's hand in the other. We walked into the cafeteria and it got quiet. Kim rolled her eyes as we walked to the table with Kennan and Kel, Grace and Jerry, Gina, a few of my friends Kelsey, Julie, Eddie and Milton who she met the day she got suspended. Then Brody who I didn't want to see

"We brought pizza. Leave 2 slices of cheese and pepperoni and then dig in" I put the boxes on the table and sat in a chair, I grabbed Kim and sat her in my lap whispering things in her ear to make her laugh

"Ahhhhh" someone screeched more then yelled

"Donna" the table muttered and she walked to the table but more importantly Brody. She bent down to kiss him

"Hell no. Has my son every been around Bitch Barbie" the table laughed at Kim's joke

"Yeah so. When's he with me he's sees my parents, friends, siblings and sometimes Donna. I'm am able to do what ever I want when's he's with me. An I not?" Kim shook her head

"I tell you what he is able to do when he's with you. He is only able to see certain people. Kennan give me your phone" Kennan flinched at her yelling but gave it to her non-less

"Wheres yours" he asked

"I let KC play with it and he dropped it in the toilet. My new one is on the way" she angrily punched numbers in

Kim's POV(Picture the convo in Spanish but I translated it already for you)

Phone convo between Kim and lawyer

"Hey Bernie is my Uncle Marc there?" KK

"Of course Kimmers let me patch him through" Bernie

"Thanks" KK I got transferred

"Hey Kim how have you been. You only call me on my office line if something's wrong and you need my expertise" UM, I laughed

"You know my too well. But you remember KC's dad? Well remember our custody contract he broke it. And I want to go to court for full custody" KK the line got quiet as I looked around the table to see everyone watching me

"Of course I remember that jackass who broke your heart and hurt you physically and emotionally. I don't even know why your friends now or why you let him see KC. But of course I'll get a court date to settle it" UM

"Thanks unc and I don't know why I trusted him again either, I just wanted KC to grow up with his dad, even though he lost the right ages ago. Love you and tell Uncle Bernie he's the best" KK Uncle Marc laughed

"Of course do you know we're trying to adopt girl twins" Unc Marc

"No way. Tell me later. I gotta go call you later. Him and Bitch Barbie are watching me" KK I laughed

"Tell him I'll send his lawyer the papers. Bye" Uncle Marc hung up and I gave Kennan his phone back

Phone convo over

"You can get outta my sight now" Brody stood up too quick thats his chair fell back and walked over to me. Jack's gripped tightened around me

"Relax he won't hit me" he didn't listen and I sighed. Brody opened up his mouth to speak and I held up my hand to cut him off I then turned so I was straddling Jack with my arms around his neck and his hands low on my waist

"What's the matter?" I asked and he sighed

"You don't know if he really will. And if he does I'll end up handicapping him" he whispered to me and I pecked his lips

"Nobody would let him, come on" I got up and went to my brothers, the girls and Jerry

"As you can see me and Jack are dating" Grace and Gina fan girl screamed and we jumped up and down

"Oh my gosh KICK succeeded" they said at the same time

"Boys we are gonna talk" they moved closer

"About girl things" they shrugged not moving away

"About tampons and Kim's breast feeding issues" the boys shivered and walked away but Jack stayed

"Sexy J go talk to the boys" he smiled and kissed me before walking away

"Now time from Gracie to get with Jerry and Gina to get with someone really cute" they blushed and I smirked

"Oh..." I started off yelling and then someone's hand went over my mouth with something in it. I then began to feel dizzy

"Kim" the girls yelled and the boys looked over,my vampire senses kicked in and I flipped the person and breathed in the fresh air. I went to the person who snuck up on me and stepped on his throat

"You think you can say no to Travis and get away with it" I groaned and pressed my foot harder into his neck

"He is like 23 and I'm 17 that's disgusting and I'm taken. Tell him to leave me alone or I'll handle him myself" I pressed harder until he turned purple before I removed my foot. I crouched to level as he was getting up

"Tell him to say away and if he doesn't, I'll handle him. I may be a girl whose hot but when I'm mad people are going down. Got it" he nodded as I finished whispering in his ear in a deadly calm voice

"What class does he have now"I grabbed his collar

"Math" his voice shook, I stood up and dragged him to the room

"Remember to tell him my message and you broke my nail, I'll send you the bill" I dropped him and walked back in the lunch room. I sat at the table with the girls

"All this stress isn't good for me. KC knows when I'm mad or depressed. Uhhh" I yelled the last part

"Relax" I nodded and picked up my head alittle bit to put it on my folded arms

"I'm gonna take a nap, sing to me" Grace and Jerry laughed

"She's serious. Her mom my aunt used to sing when ever we were sad, or just having a bad day. It would put us to sleep and we would forget about the day. Pick a song" Gina said

"I Have Nothing, Whitney Houston" I mumbled in my arms. She must have got up and sat on my side as did Grace. Grace put my legs over her lap and my head was in Gina's

~I Have Nothing, Whitney Houston~

Share my life, take me for what I am

'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you

Take my love, I'll never ask for too much

Just all that you are and everything that you do

I don't really need to look very much further

I don't want to have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside

I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you, you, you, you

You see through, right to the heart of me

You break down my walls with the strength of your love

I never knew love like I've known it with you

Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further

I don't want to have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside

I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide

Your love I'll remember forever

Oh, don't make me close one more door

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

Don't make me close one more door

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me, no

Don't walk away from me

Don't you dare walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you

If I don't have you, oh you

I soon fell asleep

Jacks POV

I watched how Kim interacted with the guy. I would have stepped in but she looked like she had it under control. Then she dragged him out and then came back looking drained. She said something then she laid on Grace and Gina as they sang to her. I walked over there and saw her shiver, I slipped off my leather jacket and laid it over her just as Gina finished singing

"Wow you can really sing" she smiled and combed through Kim's hair

"You really love her" Kim sighed and Gina smiled

"Yeah we were really close growing up. We were inseparable, always getting into terrible and others business. We used to have a family reunion during the summer every year and me and Kim would sing for the talent show. We won every year until we stopped. Kim got pregnant and wasn't able to do it but we styled close. I'm the godmother" she said pouring her heart in the story

"You guys are cousins with a sister bond" she nodded

"Yeah I would risk my life from Kim and she would do the same for me" Kim started to stir but didn't wake up. She then began thrashing around she screamed and opened her eyes. We looked at her as she rolled over to face Gina's belly and went back to sleep

"Is she okay?" I was concerned

"Yeah she has nightmares about a bad time. Maybe she'll tell you when she feels she can trust you" I gave a shy smile and nodded

"Kim is worth the wait" the bell rang but we made no move to get out. Gina leaned back a-little careful not to move Kim and soon feel asleep. I stayed and watched all three girls sleep comfortably like they done it like this was before. I took a couple pictures then heard Kim mumble something

"Please stop. Brody stop, I'm not ready. Stop" she was screaming and thrashing, the girls woke up but she didn't wake up to her being shaken. I picked her up and sat her in my lap and planted my lips on hers she responded but still didn't wake up. I pulled back and watched her get comfort in my embrace

"Jack" she mumbled in her sleep then sighed, the girls looked concerned

"What did Brody do to Kim, Gina?" my eyes turned red

"Jack relax if Kim is your mate she can sense your anger" Gina informed but I can't thinking he hurt Kim, especially my Kim

"Jack listen to her Gina knows many things as do Grace and Kim" a voice said coming out of Kim

"Who are you?" I asked Kim's body who began to chuckle darkly

"You'll figure out soon" the voice said they Kim's chest went up and down pretty quick. She then screamed our of pain before she calmed down. She finally opened her eyes and yawned

"What?" we were looking at her before we grouped hugged

"Kim what happened?" she looked confused

"I don't know it's like my soul went on a journey before returning to my body" she was looking straight ahead

"Okay. What did Brody do to you?" she tensed and stood up

"I can't tell you yet. I can't I'm sorry" she was crying I pulled her to my chest and she calmed down soon falling asleep

"Has Kim been sleeping lately" I asked

"Well since she is a vampire she doesn't have to sleep, but at this age vampires usually are suppose to" Gina confessed in a whisper. The bell rang and I carried Kim bridal style to our next class, gym. We walked in and Kim seem to have buried her head deeper into my neck like she was hiding from something. Her brothers and Jerry ran over to us

"Is she okay?"

"If you hurt my little sister I will murder you Skater- Boy"

"Jack you better not have hurt Kim- Kat" I laughed at the guys

"Kim's okay for now. She is asleep and would wake to scream in her sleep, at one point she mumble something about Brody stop" they looked shocked

"Aww Kimmy still thinks about me" I tensed and Kim stirred, I dropped a kiss on her forehead and handed her to her brother. I cracked my neck and knuckles and swung at Brody

"What you do to Kim?" I grabbed him by his shirt collar before he fell and he laughed in my face

"Nahh, maybe another time" he punched me in my stomach and I dropped him. He then tackled me to the floor throwing punches left and right, I stood up with him still punching me and grabbed both his fist and flipped him. I then stepped on his throat

"What did you do to Kim and I'll only ask one more time?" he tried to remove my foot and I did but soon began choking him with hand as I crouched down to his level

"I hit her a few times. Maybe I forced her into sex and kidnapped my son, but I don't give. She was the best fuck I ever had" I moved my hand I punched him over and over until Jerry and Kel pulled me off him

"Leave Brody or we'll let him go" I was trying to break free

"No stay I'm not done with you" I elbowed Jerry and Kel and they released me, I grabbed Brody by the collar of his shirt and pulled my fist back

"JACK!" I heard someone yell behind me

"I'm busy right now" I lifted his almost limp body off the ground

"Jack put him down or I'll make you" I groaned and turned to face her

"Kim I'm trying to protect you here" she rolled her eyes then gave me a stern look. I groaned once again and dropped Brody

"Uh the things I do for my girlfriend" she giggled and I engulfed her in a hug and began to tickle her. She laughed and pushed me off before running

Kim's POV

I woke up from my nap in my brothers arms. I got down and saw Jack about to send Brody into a coma with one powerful punch

"JACK!" I yelled at him

"I'm busy right now" he lifted his almost limp body off the ground

"Jack put him down or I'll make you" he groaned and turned to face me. He put him down and walked over to me. We talked. He began tickling me and I ran around the gym. I thought I could escape him but arms wrapped around my waist and twirled me around. Jack then turned me and lifted me up so my legs were around his waist

"Thank you Sexy J" I leaned down to kiss him and he eagerly replied

"I'll do anything for you" he mumbled against my lips. This went on for awhile until someone detached me from Jack. We groaned and I saw the guys laughing

"Let me go our I will make you" I said to the person holding me(Kennan)

"Bring it little sis" I elbowed him and he let me go. I did a flip and got into a fighting stance as Kennan stood up. He charged at me and I did a spilt to dodge but he anticipated that because he grabbed me by neck

"Admit defeat Kimmy" I laughed at flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on the floor with a thud and I turned away thinking I won when I was tackled to the floor. Me and Kennan were rolling around the floor throwing punches. Someone finally broke us apart. We looked at each-other before cracking up, non of the punches thrown would cause any damage but our clothes were disheveled and my shirt was ripped

"Aww man you ripped my shirt" I shrugged off my jacket then slid off my shirt. Today wasn't the best day to wear a push up bra all the boys were staring except for Kennan, Kel, Jerry, Brody who is getting cleaned up and Jack who was furious. I pulled my leather jacket on and buttoned it up leaving three buttons when Jack came and buttoned the rest. I pushed his hands off and unbuttoned them again, he went to re-button them when I smacked his hands away

"Kim please cover up" he pleaded and I rolled my eyes when someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned around to see a boy probably Jack's height, tan, curly jet black hair, emerald green eyes and dimples. Even though I'm dating Jack to be honest this guy is cute

"Hey I'm Sean. I saw you were in a dilemma and here. It's a shirt from my sister, and don't worry if you were my sister I would do the same thing as your brother over here" I giggled and looked him up and down, he was wearing a white muscle shirt over a dark blue cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing off his arm muscles, black skinny jeans that weren't too tight and were sagging to hang below his waist and dark blue Griffey's. I smiled and took the shirt

"I'm Kim, whose your sister by the way?" he smiled back

"Stacy you probably don't know her. We started school last week, we're triplets with our other brother Stephen and we are juniors" I nodded

"Okay. These are my twin older brothers Kennan and Kendall, my cousin Angelina, my Bestfriends Grace and Jerry and my Jack" I felt Jack tense behind me as everyone waved and smiled

"Yeah I'm Jack her boyfriend. So stay away she's mine" Jack growled at Sean who raised his hands in defeat

"Jack go talk to the boys now" Grace said yelling at him while walking over to me. He mumbled something under his breath before walking away

"So a cute and fit guy like you has to like work out and play sports right" Grace asked and Gina walked over

"Thanks and yeah I play football and basketball. Plus I box a-little" we were shocked we then crowed around him and felt his muscles

"Wow so a guy like you has to have a girlfriend, right? Because if you don't.." I stopped there and he laughed

"Kim you are dating my brother, remember" Grace said and I frowned

"Oh yeah. Well still I can ask" Gina and her rolled there eyes

"So do you?" Gina asked

"Nope I'm single" we yes'd in unison and Jerry and Jack walked over

"Look man stop trying to steal out girls because..." Jack stopped talking when Sean started laughing

"Oh my. I'm sorry if I'm leading you ladies on but I'm gay" us girls gasped

"Stop lying" he smiled and shook his head

"Sorry I am but my brother Stephen isn't and let's say he looks as good as me maybe better" we laughed

"Wow. We wasted some good flirting on you. But where's your brother" someone then walked up behind Sean. He looked just like Sean except he had lighter green eyes, he was wearing a the same thing expect in red and the same way. Then a girl popped up and she was gorgeous she can turn a straight girl gay. She had on a blue tank top over a black cardigan, black skinny jeans and black Griffey's. She had long curly black hair that looked liked it reached her back, also had light green eyes and dimples. She then had a ring around her middle finger and a matching necklace that said her name

"Wow you guys look so much alike it's scary" they laughed and Stephen was staring at Gina and Stacy was looking at Kel. Couples in the making

"Oh my gosh, I love your hair" I said and she smiled

"Thanks I tried a different conditioner that seems to really make a difference" I nodded and so did the girls

"Is Sean really gay? Because no offense but all he's cuteness is going to waste, you can have some cute kids" Sean, Stephen and the girls laughed while Grace and I were pulled back

"Sorry Stacy, Stephen these are Kennan and Kendall my twin older brothers, Angelina my cousin but more like a sister, Jerry and Grace my Bestfriends and Jack my boyfriend" they smiled and waved

"Yeah he is but I feel yah I could have had some adorable nieces and nephew's" I laughed

"It's okay I always wanted a gay Bestfriend and at least Stephen looks just like Sean because..." someone put a hand over my mouth and Jack's arms left my waist. I turned to see him walk away

"Were are you going?" he stopped to look at me

"I need to leave Kim. You obviously don't care" I rolled my eyes and walked over to him

"And what does that mean?" he chuckled an evil laugh and stepped closer to me, he was maybe a foot away that he had to look down and I had to look up

"Really Kim your sitting there flirting in front of me and all this other stuff and..." I started laughing and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. I grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him closer

"Harmless flirting because I'm with you" I whispered before I crashed our lips together, he responded quick and I pushed him off before it got to heated and walked back to the group smirking

"Who knew Jack was jealous" I Laughed and so did everyone one else. I then grabbed Stephen's and Gina's hand and dragged them away

"Thank me later sista" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek as I walked away. I then grabbed Stacy's and Kel's hand and also dragged them away

"You owe me big time big brother" I walked away and smiled at my handy work. I then felt my phone vibrate so I stepped away from the group to check it

~Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. That wasn't very smart of you and now it's time to pay~ Unknown number

I was getting freaked out when a hand went over my mouth and someone shoved something in it for me to swallow. I did since it was shoved pretty much down my throat then carried away as I began to pass out. The last thing I saw before darkness was a creepy smile from my kidnapper

Jack's POV

Kim just kissed me and then walked away. I went to talk to Jerry as she pulled Gina and Stephen away to talk and also Stacy and Kel. After awhile Kim disappeared to look at her phone but didn't come back

"Guys have you seen Kim" everyone shrugged

"Wasn't she texting by the door" I looked in that direction to see a white iPhone in a sparkly case on the floor. We all ran to it to see an open message except for the S Triplets

**~Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. That wasn't very smart of you and now it's time to pay~ Unknown number**

"Who could it be" I growled at them angery at whoever took my Kim

"Maybe Donna" Gina asked

"Nah Kim would have easily beat her up" I shook my head

"One of Brody's guys" I clenched my fists at Jerry's guess

"No and he knows what I would do to him" I unclenched and re-clenched my fist

"What about Ricky, wasn't he bothering her this morning" Grace said and Jerry laughed, I picked him up his collar

"What is so funny? This is a serious matter someone took Kim and they are gonna die" I said to Jerry pissed

"Jack relax. Kim handled Ricky, she used her mind control. Now put me down" Jerry said just as mad. I released him and stepped back

"Sorry. What that guy that wanted to go out with her and she said no. Travis?" I tensed at what Gina said. Grace came over to me and rubbed my shoulders

"You gotta relax Jack" I looked at her with blood red eyes before I put on my shades

"I can't now get out my way. I'm gonna find her since it was my fault" I walked away not hearing the calls for me to wait. I still had Kim's car keys from when I drove us back to school. I got in her car and sniffed. I got her scent, rolled down the window and followed it

Kim's POV

I woke up and took in my surroundings. I tried to move my hand and saw it was chained as we're my legs to the wall. I struggled to move them when someone stepped out the shadows

"You" I hissed at him

"Me. Now Kim payback sure is a bitch" Travis said as he punched me in my side and face. I groaned from the pain but nothing more

"Aw Kimmy is trying to be tough. Cute" punches were thrown left and right, I just took the blows. Soon I was on the floor gasping for air

"Now Kimmy..." he was cut off by the door be busted open. Jack stepped in and ran over to Travis and grabbed him by the neck releasing me. I looked at Jack and smiled before I was swallowed by the darkness once again

Jack's POV

I followed Kim's scent to an abandoned building. I heard a groan of pain and rushed in side, busting through the door. I grabbed Travis by his neck and slammed him into the wall

"Touch my Kim again and I will kill you" I through a hard punch and he was knocked out seeing stars. I ran to Kim and broke off her chains that were restraining her. I picked up her almost limp body and ran to the car. We sped to the hospital and I was in tears

Group text

~I found Kim. She's not in good shape, at the hospital right now~ Jack

~We r on our way. And hold in there tiger~ Gracie

I waited. The guys showed up like 5 hours ago and we are just waiting for Kim

"Kim Crawford" a doctor asked and we all stood up

"She's gonna be fine. She is in critical condition. She haddock a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, a twisted ankle and bruising. The medicine is helping her a lot, if you want to see her go in but she might be asleep" we nodded and the doctor left

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault I showed have stated by her side maybe I could have prevented this" I burst into tears and we all grouped hugged

"It's not your fault and don't think that" Kennan said then we walked in the room. We all gasped at Kim. She looked so broken, her lip and eyebrow are stitched up, her left side is wrapped up, her right wrist in a cast as is her ankle. I walked to her side and dropped to me knees as tears fell

"Don't cry. I'll be better before you know it" she said turning over. She slept in a ball cradling her wrist and her ankle not touched, she looked in pain but didn't show

"Of course" we took turns kissing her head before we left

Kim's POV

After they left I got up. I shut the door and locked it. I slipped on my jeans and hospital slippers. I then put on my leather jacket zipping it up. I grabbed my sneakers and jumped out the window landing carefully. I sped home. By the time I got there it was pass midnight. I snuck into the house and went up to KC's room

"Hey baby" I looked over the crib to see him awake. He started babbling to me

"Mama's got booboos" I cooed at him. I sat in the rocking chair to put pressure off my ankle and pit KC on my right side so he wasn't leaning on my broken ribs

"Wuv you mama" he babbled before falling asleep. I got up and placed him in his crib before I limped to my room. I opened the door to find Gina and Grace sleeping in my bed. I silently laughed. I stripped off my clothes before slipping on boy shorts and a tank top. I limped to my bathroom to see if I had painkillers not finding any, I left the room heading in the direction of my moms. I opened the door and it creaked she shot up holding a gun at me

"Kim" I nodded and she waved me over. I limped into her bed and she took me in a hug after setting down the gun

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" I shook my head

"I hate them and you know it" she laughed and leaned back on the bed

"Get some rest sweetie" she kissed my forehead and pulled the covers up and I did what she wanted

3 days later

Jacks POV

We found out Kim escaped from the hospital and her mom was hiding her in her room. She's been sleeping for the last 3 days and the color in her skin is coming back. I'm sitting her watching her while everyone is in the living room. Right now I'm staring off into space thinking

"Hey Sexy-J, can you come here and give your super hot, injured girlfriend a kiss" a voice said breaking me out my day dream. I looked to see Kim smiling, I climbed in the bed and smashed our lips together. It was one of our most passionate kisses

"I'm sorry for not protecting you enough" she shook her head

"If that's all your gonna do. Apologize for something that isn't your fault" she held my face in her hands as she cried

"Okay okay I'll stop. How you feeling baby" I wiped her tears and she turned to get up, hissing in pain

"I'm fine did you pick up my crotches for me" I nodded and picked them up from the floor and handed it to her. She adjusted them and got comfortable with them before she hobbled out with me close behind. She then stopped at the top of the stairs

"Jack. Jack" she called and I laughed

"Yes Kimmy?" I asked

"Help me down please?" she pouted and I kissed her cheek before picking her up bridal style. We made it down on the first floor and I still carried Kim putting her down on the couch in the living room

"Ma ma" a little voice said then I saw curly dirty blonde hair attached to the cutest baby ever. I scooped him up

"Hey little man, you are too cute. My mom would eat you up if me or Gracie didn't. Yes we will" I cooed to him and he smiled

"Hair" he said perfectly then messed it up everyone froze knowing only certain people can touch my hair

"Oh no you didn't" I dropped him on the couch and began to tickle him. Soon laughter filled the room and I stopped after awhile, I picked him up and set him in my lap as I sat down and he leaned into me

"Awww who knew you were good with kids" she took pictures before grabbing KC and giving kisses all over his face

"I miss mama" he babbled

"Mama misses you too. You been a good boy" he clapped his hands and nodded talking to Kim in baby talk who seemed to understand and I watched her interact

"Are you going back to school on Monday" I asked while flipping my hair back into place

"Nope" Kennan answered for her and she glared at him

"Yeah I agree little sis no" Kel said getting involved in the conversation

"Who I have no idea mom named all 3 of us Kim. Wait she didn't, and yeah I'm been thinking about it. I might go" she said shrugging and all three siblings started arguing

"Enough. She can go if she wants to stop babying your sister" her mom said stopping the arguing

"Go get ready for school baby girl" she kissed Kim and grabbed KC. I watched Kim hobble upstairs

Kim's POV

I just got out the shower and slipped

"Ahh" I yelled and grabbed the shower curtain trying to help me. I crawled out the tub when the door busted open, Jack opened the door and when he saw me his eyes widened as he looked me up and down

"Close the door Jack" he kicked the door shut with his foot and I heard the lock kick as I stood up. He looked me up and down once again taking in my features as he gulped. I then reached for a towel when Jack sped up to me and picked me up pinning me to the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist and his big warm hands on my ass

"Kim. I'm in my way to work I'm gonna drop KC off and the twins already left. Jack is gonna stay with you, you don't have to go to school if you don't want to" my mom yelled

"Kay mom love you" I yelled back

"Love you too sweetie" the door opened then slammed shut and then the locked clicked

"Jack" I breathed out as he gripped my ass a-little harder. He looked at me with purple eyes meaning he is in lust

"Kim" he crashed our lips together and then carried me away, he removed one hand from my ass on unlocked the door and opened it he then carried me to my room and dropped me on my bed. He removed his shirt and I licked lips taking in his chest, and abs

"Remove all your clothes, it's not fair that I'm naked" he smirked and toed off his shoes. He slowly removed his pants and then his boxers causing his huge erection to pop out. I licked my lips as I looked him up and down

"Damn you hot" he chuckled climbing on top of me using his arms to hold him up

"Are we about to do this without foreplay" he asked and I giggled

"Yeah and be careful of my left side, ankle and wrist. KK sexy" he smirked and put my leg with the injured ankle over his waist and then my arms around his neck

"Okay quick question. Have you had sex in awhile" I shook my head and he looked nervous

"Relax I trust you" I used my leg that was wrapped around his waist to nudge him closer

"Okay but I'm bigger then average Kimmy" I smiled and he slowly pushed in. I closed my eyes and hissed at the pain

"I'm so sorry Kim" he began to pull out and I grabbed his dick and he growled

"Don't. Please don't I want this" he looked me in my eyes and nodded. I released him and he kept going until he was fully in me. I gave him a nod to continue. He pushed in and out of me at a steady pace

"Harder" he obligated and started going at a slow and deep pace but I wanted more

"Faster sexy" I whispered in his ear. He shivered but did as I asked. After a good 15 minutes his rhythm started to get uneven and my breathing was also

"JACK" I yelled as I started convulsing around him. I pulled him closer to me and buried in my face in his neck and bit down on a spot on his neck

"KIM" he growled in my neck as we came together. The only noise was our ragged breathing. I played with his hair as his breathing calmed down

"Kim this might not be the best time to say it but I love you" he picked up his head and his eyes were pink. I pulled him into a kiss

"I love you too" I mumbled against lips

"Let's go get changed and head to school" I pushed him off and limped to my closet. I closed the door and changed. I slipped on black booty shorts, a blue tank top, my black varsity jacket, some colorful ankle socks and my Adidas sandals. I then limped out the room to see Jack dressed drying his hair

"You took a shower" I sat in his lap

"Yeah let's go" he grabbed our bags and carried me to the car. We arrived at school during 3rd period. We had Mr. Okies as our study hall supervisor. Jack set me down and I used my crutches to walk into class. Everyone gasped as I hopped to the back with Jack following but sitting with the boys

"So what took you two so long" I looked around and told them to come closer

"So I was in the shower and when u was stepping out I slipped. Then I screamed and Jack thought I was in danger so he bursts through the door while I'm naked trying to get up" I stopped and they gasped

"Then I stood up to get a towel when he picked me up and pinned me to the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands were on my ass. My mom then left. And our kisses got heated. I told him to get naked and we had sex. It hurt at first since I hadn't had sex in awhile but it was great" they screamed and everyone turned to look at us

"Miss Crawford..." I lifted my hand up and cut him off. I glared at him and he sat down scared

"Look away now" I growled out off anger and they turned scared then I locked eyes with Jack who winked before turning away

"Wait you guys..." I covered Grace and Gina's mouth and nodded and they seemed to calm down

"But your injured" I shrugged

"I told him about the injuries even though he knew about them. He just made me comfortable" I sighed and they awed

"Is he really big..." Grace screamed and covered her ears then everyone turned to look at us

"Mind your buisness and if I have to tell you again" I said anger in my tone

"Ain't no one scared of an injured Kim" Travis said then walked over to me I froze and the memories from the night came back. I began to move farther away as he got closer

"How about I do what Brody did and take you son as better payback" I snapped back into the real world and grabbed his neck tightly in my hand

"You touch one hair on my son and I will personally kill you. Slow and painful" I whispered in a scary voice in his ear. He started gasping for air and I through him across the room. Everyone looked shocked as the bell rang too shocked to get up. I grabbed my crutches and hopped away. As I walked towards the door one of my crutch was taking from me. I regained my balance and pressed my other crutch into his chest

"You will stop bothering me. Got it" I said looking him dead in the eye using my mind control he nodded

"Good now I'm gonna back up and your gonna leave" I did what I said and he left. I picked up my other crutch and hopped my way to lunch. As soon as I hopped in all eyes where on me

"What?" I yelled at everyone and then a chair scraped across the floor and Donna appeared in front of me

"Oh, Dios mío. Dios es lo que no me gusta. Lo siento. Yesh ayudar a una hermana" I said in Spanish looking at the heavens

"Shut up Kimmy the Bitch. We had a score to settle" I shrugged and she slapped me and it echoed around the lunchroom since no one was talking they were watching us. I dropped my crutches and leaned on my right foot taking pressure off my left ankle

"Wow you really fight dirty. Hit a chick when she's injured. If you fight you got it and just because I'm injured doesn't mean anything" she went to smack me again and I left her. My cheek stung as I grabbed her hand that she smacked me with and pushed her back still holding her and used my left foot to kick her in her side. I heard a crack and I hissed in pain. I fell to the floor clutching my foot as Donna got up and started kicking me I grabbed her foot and she fell to the floor. I got on top of her and started chocking her

"Stay away because when I get better. Beware of when hell breaks loose" I got up and crawled to my crutches before using them to stand up. I hopped out of the room to Jack's car. I used my crutch to smash the window and then hot wired his car. I drove to the hospital

"Hey my name is Kim Crawford. I maybe got into a fight and maybe broke my foot" the nurse behind the desk laughed

"Come on sweetie lets get up to a room" I nodded and followed her in

"So what happened" she asked as she helped me sit down and take off my sock

"Ahh Fuck" I pulled my foot away

"Sorry sweetie but it's defiantly broken. I gonna wheel you to X-rays" I sighed but got in the wheelchair and waited as we arrived at X-rays

"So start talking" I sighed again

"My boyfriends ex-girlfriend and baby's daddy's girlfriend doesn't like me and I don't like her. So we had a couple fights since I been at the school. So today she goes and presses me during lunch, slaps me twice and I end up breaking my foot and chocking the bitch before threatening her and walking away" I said as we did the X-ray

"Wow, girls now a days. I feel sorry for you sweetie she is jealous because your gorgeous. And don't worry I had my daughter in high-school and the baby daddy was a douche. And when I look back at it now I'm like why did I every date him let along have sex with him" I laughed

"So you broke a few bones in your foot. We are gonna put a cast on it and it has to stay on for 8 weeks" I nodded

"How did you deal with the teen mom and school drama?" I asked as she finished putting on my cast

"It was hard. I didn't care what people said or did. I just kept with my friends and when people talked I let them. Let haters hate. Come back with any problems" she left me to think over what she said


	2. Authors note

The Girl With Baggage

Hey guys its me. There were be an update of the story later on I promise. I was reading your reviews and first things first thank you. Secondly there was one person review that made we want to rethink my whole story. So from here on if you guys don't mind and if it doesn't confuse you Kim and Jack and everyone in the story are not supernatural they are regular people. This is just Kim being a bad ass teen mom trying to survive high school with a few twist


	3. The End of Something Great

I've been home for a few hours and now I was watching KC draw on my cast

"Done mama" my son said and showed me his scribbles. He may be young but he's smart and learning early

"Thank you baby" I picked him up and started kissing his belly. I stopped after awhile and leaned back letting him lay on my chest as we soon drifted to sleep with the faint noise of the tv. I felt a weight leave my chest then someone kissed my lips. I didn't respond and pushed him off

"Leave me alone" I grumbled and rolled on my side

"Why? Kim what's wrong" he ripped the covers off and I put a pillow over my head

"Why do you even bother?" it was muffled but he understood and took the pillow off my head

"What are you talking about" I flipped at him and threw a pillow at his head that he easily caught it

"Where were you Jack? Huh I went to the hospital and you seemed to be not able to be found. What happened to protecting me? I was pretty much ambushed by your stupid ex-girlfriend and I couldn't run into your arms" he got in the bed and hugged me to his chest. I inhaled and he smelt like Jack mixed with perfume. I had a flashback and smelt that same perfume on Donna. I pushed him off and took in his appearance, his hair was messed up but not the way he does it, he clothes were wrinkled and he had lip stick on his neck and collar. I got up from the bed and ran to my brothers as fast as my broken foot would allow me and he followed

"Kim wait" I turned to face him

"Jack where were you?" I asked him as he looked everywhere but me

"Okay how about a different question. Who were you with?" he didn't answer as he ran his fingers through his hair finally looking at me and I broke. I fell to the floor screaming

"You cheated on me. The day we had sex you cheat on me. You cheated on me with Donna out of all people knowing I'm twice the woman she will ever be" I said at him tears running down my cheeks

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I was over at her house and next thing I knew we were kissing. I don't know why I didn't stop it then.." I cut him off with a sob as Kennan and Kel walked out their rooms

"Kim?" they asked and I shook my head

"So you tell me you love me then have sex with Donna 8 hours later" he shook his head and stepped closer to me and I scooted back

"Kim please it meant nothing. I'm sorry we can move pass this. It was a mistake, I would never treat you like Brody did" I laughed a sickly laugh and stood up and walked over to him with a limp and grabbed his neck my eyes growing a darker shade of brown of of anger

"I can't and what Brody did he did pay for it. But at least he didn't have the audacity to cheat" I squeezed harder then I was pulled back from Jack losing the grip on his neck

"Please Kim I want another chance" I shook my head as more tears fell

"Leave Jack" he shook his head and stepped closer to me

"No Kim because I want to fix this" I pushed him back

"Don't you think you did enough. Leave now" I said in a whisper. He looked hurt but left looking back at me making a silent promise to get me back

"Kim" I looked at the twins and ran into my brothers arms crying. I cried my eyes out until I fell asleep. I was carried then placed on a comfy service that I snuggled deep into trying to forget the pain in my head

Next day

I woke up the next day with a killer headache. I wrapped my casts in plastic and took a shower washing away many of my troubles. I stepped out and dried myself. I added on some light make up then walked into my closet and got dressed. I picked out a red and white crop top, red short shorts, some color ankles socks and my Adidas sandals. I walked out and got KC ready and headed to daycare

"Mama will see you later sweetie" I kissed him goodbye before walking away and slipping into my car. I drove into the school parking lot and sat for a moment. I checked my make up and slid on some dark sunglasses and grabbed my crutches from the back seat and walked into school walking to Mr. Okies classroom. I walked in as he finished his was talking

"Look Ms. Kim..." I shook my head and walked to a seat by Grace and Gina. I propped my foot on the table and leaned back

"What happened yesterday, Jack came home anger but looked like he was about cry" I looked in her direction and sighed

"Your brother cheated on me with Donna" I said and she gasped

"I'm gonna kill him" Gina slammed her hands on the table as she stood up

"Not if I do it first" Jack walked in and saw me first. He smiled at me and I looked away. I heard his footsteps get closer then chairs scraped across the floor

"Move Jack" they said in unison like it was rehearsed

"No. Kim please can we talk" I shook my head

"We are done Jack. Just leave me alone" I stared at him in the eyes as he tired to do but couldn't with my dark sunglasses

"Please I apologized..." I cut him off with a laugh

"Gain my trust back and we might be friends" I got up and nodded towards Gina and Grace to leave with me. They got the message and picked up their stuff

"Okay and I won't give up Kim. It was a mistake" I stopped

"That's what you keep telling me" I said over my shoulder

"It was"

"Was I not enough for you that you did what you did" I felt the tears build up but didn't let them fall

"Of course. But..." he stopped like he was stuck

"But what?" I turned to face him

"I don't know" he sighed in defeat

"Figure out the answer then come to me. And stop making me create a scene" I said and laughed at the end as I looked around the class as they gave sad smiles before I left to head anywhere in the school with Grace and Gina. Who knew Jack would do this to me?

"Why?" I sad as we got to a roof top garden and sat overlooking the town

"I don't know and I'm sorry my brother is a total ass" we laughed

"You guys were perfect. Opposites that attracted to each-other. Fire and water, moon and sun. Kim and Jack. Different but perfect" Gina said her statement filled with wisdom and I just stared at her in shock

"Wow that was deep. Now enough about me. How are you and Stephen Gina?" she blushed as me and Grace giggled

"Well since he's been here we went out a few times since your kidnapping" I winced and she gave me a sorry smile and I shook it off

"Huh so my favorite cousin who's like a sister to me have boyfriend. Gasp and she didn't tell me" I faked hurt as her and Grace laughed

"And I seen them kiss" I screamed in happiness

"Oh my gosh now I feel bad, that I'm been paying too much attention to my drama and not you guys" they shook their heads and pulled me into a hugged

"It's okay and it's okay to cry" as Gina said that and Grace into my neck I did. I slid my glasses up my head and cried a few minutes later I stopped

"Thanks" they smiled and redid my make up

"Come on let's head to lunch, and face the music" we got up and walked downstairs to the lunchroom. As I stepped in my heart clenched as Grace and Gina tried to block my view. I was heartbroken at the sight of seeing...

Tell me what you think and if I should keeping going. Anyways I'll upload a new chapter tomorrow


	4. Mistake Worth Fixing

I saw Donna on Jacks lap and they were kissing. Then Jerry walked over to them and broke it up, him and Jack were arguing and Jerry punched him in the face and walked over to us. We were roughly pulled intoa hug

"Lo siento" he said looking me in the eyes

"Es bueno" I shrugged as walked to the table when someone bumped into me and I fell backwards dropping my crutches when arms wrapped around my waist stopping me

"Hey Kim. It's me Ricky. Look I want to apologize for the way I acted. I ended up going back to Juvi and saw a therapist. So yeah sorry" he stood me up right and handed me my crutches

"Thanks" I looked at his face and saw he was being sincere

"Wow your telling the truth. Okay all is forgiven" I flashed him a smile and he blushed and smiled back

"Kennan I don't want these anymore" I handed him the crutches

"Sorry Kimmy you need them" I pouted and did the puppy dog face. He looked at me but didn't break

"Uhhhh fine your suck a dick" I sat down and snatched them from his out stretched hand. We all sat down with my leg on the extra chair as Ricky stood next to me

I giggled"If you want to sit with us just ask" he did a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Can I sit with Queen Kim and her loyal subjects" I started cracking up

"Your so corny but yeah. You can..." he lifted my foot in the cast and sat down then put my foot in his lap

"Get a seat" I blushed at the sweet gesture all we all started talking when I felt eyes on me. I turned and my eyes connected with Jack. He had hurt and jealously written all over his face when I should be the one to feel that way. I shook my head and turned back to face Ricky

"Everything okay?" I looked around the table and sighed

"My foot hurts and there is an itch" they laughed and I stuck my tongue out at them

"This is unsanitary but drastic measures call for drastic times" he picked up a spoon from the table and started itching my foot for me and I sighed in contempt

"Thanks" He smiled in return when I felt a presence behind me

"What?" I didn't turn around

"I thought you would miss me" I grabbed one of my crutches and turned and swung at the person and saw Brody on the floor. Everyone in the lunch room was watching, I shrugged and turned back to finished my conversation as did everyone in the room he groaned and got up cursing as he walked away

"If I can ask. Why'd you ever go out with him?" I shrugged

"He was cute when is was 15 and I ain't gonna lie he got hot. Our relationship was mostly physical. I guess it was because of our looks and status that we thought it would work" I shrugged and twirled a piece of my hair

"Why'd you date Jack?" I looked him over. I don't know why but I liked hanging out with this Ricky

"I guess it wasn't love at first because then first time he saw me he stared at my chest and I flipped him off. But he made me feel special. He put me on a had me on a throne, protected me from any and everyone. Plus he's hit when he's jealous and great in bed" I laughed at everyone's expression to my last sentence

"Wow deep. So if I ask you out would you go out with me?" I winced and looked at Jack who was whispering things into a giggling Donna's ear. I turned back and looked at Ricky

"I don't usually go out with blondes. But sure" he smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek and stood up

"Great meet me at the mall. And no I won't tell you what we are doing its a surprise" I smiled and watched him leave and as soon as he left I frowned and leaned back in my seat

"Kim sweetie are you okay?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. Tears began to fall and a sob came out. Soon I was in a group hug

"Shh sweetie like I told you it's okay to cry" Grace said as she wiped my tears

"Can you and Gina sing please" I stopped crying and they sat down but closer to me

"Sure. How about Better Be Good Revaughn featuring Wale" I smiled at the choice

~Better Be Good Revaughn ft Wale~

I put that mac down, she put that mac on

That mean I got more game than that calcom

I applaud her, I take my hat off, I give her good wood, she call me hacksaw

Oh, jim dugging, margella, ery color

This loving will get you proved

I'm so stellar, stellar

And you ain't even gotta ask, might not be your first

But I'm better than your last

When I ..the soowee, make a fellow spend money that he don't got

Cause it's that hot, better be good

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

If I'ma give you this too damn, show enough

Keep a man at home when I put it on

You better be good

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

If I'ma give you this lord have mercy, keep you thirsty

I'ma need you to prove you're worthy

You won't find another like this,

Since you know that you know what to do with it

Baby what I've got, one and only

And if you want this love, go and show me

But you better be good

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

This love here is one and only

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

If I'ma give you this whoa, can't tell me no

When I put on a show, anything I asked for

You better

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

If I'ma give you this all mine, no lie

So damn good make a good man cry

You better be good, whoa

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

If I'ma give you this lord have mercy, keep you thirsty

Find More lyrics at .com

I'ma need you to prove you're worthy

You won't find another like this,

Since you know that you know what to do with it

Baby what I've got, one and only

And if you want this love, go and show me

But you better be good

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

This love here is one and only

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

Ok, I know what to do with it, 4 minutes cool nigga, I'm a fool with it

I'm more than happy,just throw it at me I go and get it

This louie ragged is a yellow flag, know I'm official

You know I'm giving you the bizz girl, ha?

Don't be denying what it is girl, ha?

Put it in your life and your ribs girl

Keep playing with me, you don't get it like a …

In time, I'ma make your lips … shits come

Make your dreams real, change your whole world

Cause you won't never wanna leave, you go girl

Don't get it messed up, I'm special, special, special

And not everyone knows how to care for me no

So if I give you a chance I'ma need you to show me

That you know what valuable is when you see it

Baby what I've got, one and only

And if you want this love, go and show me

But you better be good

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

This love here is one and only

You better, you better be good to me, yeah

You better, you better be good to me

Baby what I've got, one and only

And if you want this love, go and show me

This love here is one and only ~

A small crowd formed and I saw Jack with Donna latching onto him

"Gracie that was great" she looked at him and shook her head

"Grace" he tried to walk over and Jerry blocked him

"Jack I'm gonna need you to walk away or I'm gonna make you" Jerry said standing his ground. Jack looked at his sister then me, he had hurt written all over his face

"Jack lets go. There just slutty bitches" I was about to laugh when Grace did

"Says the girl who jumped at the opportunity to be with Jack after he broke up with Kim yesterday" I smiled at Grace knowing she always had my back

"You know what..." Jack cut Donna off

"Shut up Donna don't ever talk about my sister like that" he winked at me before walking away. My head was swimming with thoughts

"Your the best" I hugged her

"Are you sure you want to go out with Ricky" Gina asked and I sighed

"I don't want to hurt his feelings" I got up and left with the girls to wander around with my thoughts

Jack's POV

I made a huge mistake with sleeping with Donna. I did the right thing but Kim wouldn't forgive me and if I was her I wouldn't either. I slept who the girl at the fucking top of Kim's hate list. I went home pissed and about to cry. I then woke up hoping this was all a dream but when I got to class Kim wouldn't even look at me without me feeling like. Then I kissed Donna at lunch and Kim looked even worse. I watched Kim as she talked to Ricky, I think he asked her out My Kim. Then Gracie started singing and I had to get up, she hadn't sung in a long time. Then she wouldn't even talk to me. I stood up for her and walked away with 1 thing on my mind

I'm gonna get Kim back. MY KIM BACK


	5. Confusion and Is Love Still in the Air?

Jack's POV

Now we are all wondering why Donna was sitting on my lap and we were making out. Well The All Mighty Jack Brewer was threatened by the Wicked Bitch. Either I date her or she hurts my Kim. You can tell what my choice was

"Jack that was very disrespectful of you. Strike 1" she blew me a kiss and sashayed down the hallway. I punched a locker when I was turned around and got punched in the face

"That's for hurting my Kim- Kat" a hit to the stomach

"That's for making her cry multiple times" I got pushed to the floor roughly

"And this is for cheating on her with Bitch Barbie" I was kicked in the ribs causing all the wind to be knocked out of me

"Okay I deserved that so I won't hurt you" I wheezed out looking at Jerry who smirked

"All I know is if your trying to get back Kim and you hurt her again, 3 people will want your head on a stick" I shuddered then he helped me up

"I don't know Jer I think she's better without me. I'm not good for her because she's too good for me" I said truthfully

"Funny how you guys say the same things" I smiled and thought about her as she suddenly appeared. I blinked a few times thinking it was a daydream

"Hey" she smiled and tried to walk around me but I got in her way a few times before she flipped out

"Get out my fucking way before I make you" she yelled at me angry. Kim looked so hot mad

"And if I don't" she smirked and leaned on her crutches. She grabbed my collar and she crashed her lips to mine. I started kissing back before she pulled back with a pop. She walked away as I was dazed. I snapped out of my daze and pulled her back and she lost her crutches and balanced. I caged her in by the lockers

"Jack move please" I chuckled and leaned in close

"What if I..." I heard a scream and looked down the hall and saw Donna I groaned and let my head drop on the lockers. I heard Kim giggle and I smiled as the sound of heels came closer

"Jackie strike 2" I tensed

"Kim please be mad at me, kick me where it hurts. But be careful, I'm here for you even when I'm not" I kissed her cheek and walked away with Donna. We turned the corner when she stopped and smacked me. She raised her hand to do it again but I grabbed it

"Touch me like that again and your dead" I released her hand and went to class. The day dragged on and the worst thing was Kim was in all my classes. I was in my last class of the day Music staring at Kim. She must have sensed eyes because she turned and saw me, I blushed before looking down. I heard that laugh that made my heart flutter

"Does anyone want to sing for the class" the room went dead silent as I shot my hand up smiling at Kim

"Thank you Mr. Brewer. It has been awhile since you sang so the floor is all yours"I got up winking at a few girls

"Hey everyone. Since I'm feeling good since I seen this beautiful girls face ALL day I'm gonna sing 2 songs" I winked at Kim who smiled in response with a light blush on her cheeks

"First I'm gonna sing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars and then the second song will be Little Thing by One Direction" the girls cheered me one

{Just The Way You Are Bruno Mars}

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

[Verse 1:]

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeahh

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "

I say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

Yeah

[Verse 2:]

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah}

I was breathing hard and staring at Kim who blushed a fiery red and looked down playing with her cast. I smirked knowing that I still make her nervous

"Okay are you classmates ready for song number 2" they cheered as the instrumentals started in the background

{Little Things One Direction}

[Zayn]

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

[Liam]

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

You never want

To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

[Harry]

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

'Cause it's you,

Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

[All]

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things}

I finished making eye contact with Kim who looked like she was gonna cry. She let a few tears fall but quickly let them wiped them away. I walked back to my seat when Donna fell in my lap. I pushed her off and she glared at me I rolled my eyes as she kept glaring

"What?" she stood up and bended down to look me in my eyes

"Strike 3" she went to turn when I grabbed her wrist

"Touch, look or even breathe by My Kim and I'll hunt you down. This deal is over and I will be watching" I whispered anger seeping through and she shook. The bell rang and she pulled her wrist free and ran. I was about to leave when I heard a thump. I turned to see Kim on the floor. I rushed over to her and helped her up

"Be more careful Sexy-K. I like it rough but not injured" she smirked

"I know" she breathed out and hopped away. I groaned and watched her leave from the doorway

"Kim. Why'd you do that? It was so hot" I heard her laughter from down the hall. But it stopped as a blonde stepped in her way. They seemed to be talking then he put his arm around her shoulder. I punched the locker as the hallway got quiet. I punched it again and looked at Kim. She was looking at me probably seeing the anger and hurt, she went to say something but I shook my head and walked away. I stopped at the door

"Siempre estoy ahí para usted, incluso cuando no estoy" I pushed open the door and headed home

Kim's POV

"Siempre estoy ahí para usted, incluso cuando no estoy" he said then walked away. My heart ached when I saw the look on his face when he saw Ricky's arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off them heard two bangs. Jack. He confuses me. Maybe this date with Rickey is gonna be a mistake.

I'm so sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy that I took so long to update. I have a lot on my plate. Enjoyed and tell me if this was worth the wait


	6. Is This Right?

Chapter 6: Is this right?

"So Kim..." I cut him off

"I gotta go Ricky. Later" I hobbled away to the car and drove home

2 hours later

"What should I do baby? Do you think I should go out with him?" I looked at KC who was giggling as he tried to stick his foot in his mouth

"Come on" I lifted him up and walked downstairs

"I'm taking KC to the park" I yelled and walked to my car buckling him in as I drove around the corner and pulled out my phone

Text convo

"Hey" KK

"Kim? Hey, what's up?" J

"Can we talk?" KK, he replied in seconds

"Sure. Where?" J

"Park. In 10" KK

"See you there" J

Text convo

I put my phone down and continued driving to the park. As I parked I saw Jack pacing by the picnic area and talking to himself. I fixed my hair and looked back at KC

"You ready baby? You're here so that nothing bad happens" I got out the chair and took him out his car seat

"You remember Jackie?" he giggled as I poked his belly

"Yah mama. Jaie" I shrugged close enough. I stopped a few feet away from Jack and took a deep breath waiting for him to look up. He did and our eyes locked as he flashed me a smile before seeing KC and running over. He took him from me and lifted him in the air

"Hey little man I missed you" Jack gave him kisses all over as KC started laughing

"Wanna talk in the sand pit as he plays?" Jack nodded and we walked over setting KC in the sand as I sat down trying to get comfy with this boot they put on my foot after school. Jack must have seen my discomfort because he lifted my foot and laid it in his lap

"Thanks" I blushes and he smirked

"I can still get the All Mighty Kim to blush I'm awesome" I blushed some more and playfully pushed him back as we started laughing

"Alright let's get serious" he nodded

"I'm truly sorry. I was a dumb ass for cheating on you. You remember on Switched at Birth, (A. N. I don't own Switched at Birth but I truly love the show) when Bay asked Emmet why he cheated? And he said it was stupid and Ty made a mistake losing someone as great as you(A. N. not exactly what they said kinda shortened it). That's what happened here. If you want to go out with Ricky that's fine with me. But please let me be in yours and KC's life. Even if it kills me that I can't kiss you" I laughed through the tears as I got on my knees to hug Jack. His arms were always inviting and his scent of mint, Fuji Old Spice and musk would draw me back. I leaned back so I can see his face

"Okay. I have decided to forgive you but like I said earlier today you gotta earn that trust back" I said softy as I looked in his coffee colored eyes as he looked at me back as a smile slowly graced his face. I don't know what came over me but next thing I know Jack and I were in a fierce kiss. I was straddling him with on hand in his hair and another on his chest as his were on my hips. After awhile of lust hunger kisses we pulled back breathless

"Sorry" I shrugged

"It's cool" I got off his lap and played with KC trying to forget about what just happened but my lips tingled. After an hour or 2 KC was starting to get drowsy so I picked him up slowly standing as I cradling him in my arms

"Thanks for coming. I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed my cheek letting his lips linger for awhile as we hugged

"Bye. Be careful" I nodded and walked away trying not to look back. As I strapped KC in and sat in the drivers seat I pulled out my phone. 8:39PM my phone read. I was late for my date with Ricky. But it felt wrong

Text convo

"Hey. Do you think we can reschedule?" KK

"Sure. No problem" R

"I'm sorry. I had PT(physical therapy) for my foot and I was tired. Just woke up" KK

"Don't worry. See you tomorrow" R

"Night" KK. He didn't reply after that

Text convo

What Kim didn't realize was a sad blonde hair blue eyed boy sitting on a bench across the park. Who saw everything


	7. Decisions and Smart Advice

Chapter 7

Decisions and Smart Advice

Jack's POV

As I watched Kim drive away I walked to my car with this weird feeling of being watched. I turned around not really seeing anyone since it was late. But as I was turning back I caught sight of a blonde headed boy walking away. I shrugged and got in the car driving home. When I got home I burst through the door and started dancing and singing

{{CHRIS BROWN LYRICS

"Don't Think They Know"

(feat. Aaliyah)

[Chorus: Aaliyah]

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw (A-A-to the L-I-Y-A-H)

I don't think they know, how could they know

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw

I don't think they know, how could they know

[Verse 1: Chris Brown]

Don't let them tell you any different

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

I owe it all to you

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

And as much as I messed up, always give me your best love

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

[Bridge:]

Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

They gon' talk about it (gon' talk about it)

Gon' try to change your mind about it

Gon' tell you things you don't wanna hear

Cause we good. (Don't worry 'bout it)

So when they talk about (they talk about it)

Just let 'em know we already got it

Just tell 'em that we gon' work at it, we good (Don't worry 'bout it)

[Chorus: Aaliyah]

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw

I don't think they know, how could they know

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw

I don't think they know, how could they know

[Chris Brown]

Don't listen to (How could they know)

What people say (How could they know)

They don't know about (How could they know)

'Bout you and me (How could they know)

[Verse 2: Chris Brown]

At my best you love me

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

Even though I act my worse

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

And I know that it's different, feels like we're best friends

We connected

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

[Bridge:]

What did I do to deserve you

They don't know about us, they don't know about it

They gon' talk about it (gon' talk about it)

Gon' try to change your mind about it

Gon' tell you things you don't wanna hear

Cause we good. (Don't worry 'bout it)

So when they talk about (they talk about it)

Just let 'em know we already got it

Just tell 'em that we gon' work at it, we good (Don't worry 'bout it)

[Chorus: Aaliyah]

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw

I don't think they know, how could they know

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw

I don't think they know, how could they know

[Chris Brown]

Don't listen to (How could they know)

What people say (How could they know)

They don't know about (How could they know)

'Bout you and me (How could they know)

[Verse 3: Aaliyah]

How could they know [x5]

Thank you for the autographs

And the tears over the years

You still found me, you didn't doubt me

I think you want some more

I do more than sing

I'm older now

Actin' now

Cause I got my own movie now

After all the awards

That they gave me

You still found me

You didn't play me, you didn't doubt me

Think you want some more

I truly believe that if it wasn't all for you

I don't know what I would do

[Chorus: Aaliyah]

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw

I don't think they know, how could they know

I don't think they know the truth

Say they saw

I don't think they know, how could they know

[Chris Brown]

Don't listen to (How could they know)

What people say (How could they know)

They don't know about (How could they know)

'Bout you and me (How could they know)}}

I was so focused that I didn't realize I had an audience until I heard a whistle. I stopped breathing heavy to see Grace. I gave a small smile as I blushed from embarrassment

"Hey Gracie" I quickly trueness and walked into the kitchen to see food on the stove. I made myself a plate before sitting down and stuffing my face

"Why are you so happy?" I shrugged

"It's nothing" I took a big forkful

"Come on. You also break into song and dance when you're extremely happy" I shrugged

"Aren't you mad?" She squinted at me

"Oh I'm furious. But I wanna know what's up" I took another forkful so I couldn't answer

"Nothing Gracie drop it" she glared

"Did you have sex?" I started coughing as she laughed

"Not in awhile" she nodded thinking

"Pssh. One word. Kim" she gave no room to agree as she left

"Night bro-who-loves-Kim-Crawford-my-BESTFRIEND" she sang as she left. I laughed and finished eating before heading to bed

Next day

I woke up in on of the greatest moods since I broke up with Kim. 45 minutes later I walked out my closet fixing my hair and humming "Don't Think They Know"

{Jack's outfit- red Adidas sweat suit bottoms, white Air Force's, and white muscle shirt. Ying- Yang Chinese necklace and leather bracelets}

I rushed down stairs and grabbed an apple before grabbing my keys and walking to the car. I got it and turned on the radio

"Took you long enough" I jumped hitting my head on the ceiling of my car

"What the fuck Gracie. You scared the shit outta me" she laughed

"Sorry I thought you would have realized" I mumbled under my breath as we drove to school. I parked and Gracie was still laughing

"Shut up" I growled and she did rolling her eyes

"Ass" she muttered under her breath as she walked away. As I walked in all eyes were on me as it got quiet. I shrugged walking to my locker as something fell out

?Watch your back because I'm coming for you. You made a mistake ditching me for the Southern Belle. Remember paybacks a bitch

Donna

P. S. Whats the point of lying about who wrote this?

I crumpled the note and threw it away. Just then the front doors opened as Kim walked in with Kel and Kennan behind her while she laughed as Gina told her a joke. She laughed and stopped as she realized all eyes where on her, then Ricky walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Her eyes locked with mine for a second, I gave her a small smile before turning to walk to class

Kim's POV

After I left the park I drove home with a lot on my mind. As we carefully walked inside trying to make little noise not to wake KC

"Where were you young lady?" I cursed under my breath

"Hola mama. We went to the park then I drove around so KC can get to sleep" she squinted at me analyzing my answer

"I'll take that answer for now. Go to bed its late" she kissed my forehead and sent us away. I stripped changing into a big shirt and KC into his monkey pajamas. I laid him in his crib and walked back to my room falling into a great slumber

Next day

Splash

"Ahhhh!" I woke up drenched in freezing cold water. I moved my hair out my face to see Kel. I glared as I got out of bed

"Paybacks a bitch. I'll get you back. Just wait and see" I slowly walked to the bathroom

"And. Get. Out!" I yelled from the shower. 45 minutes later I walked out drying my hair before putting it in a bun

{Kim's outfit- black skinny jeans, Adidas slippers, colorful socks, a white tank top that says "I'm A Sexy Mama". Kim nameplate necklace}

I walked into KC's room and hit my boot on a toy on the floor. Pain surged through my whole body as I silently cursed in my head

"Morning baby boy" I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He felt clammy so I felt his forehead. I ran as fast as my boot would let me as I went in search of mama

"Mama!" I yelled and she came running from the kitchen

"¿Qué problemò?" (What's the problem)

"KC está enfermo" (KC is sick). She took him from me and felt his forehead and neck. He soon went into a coughing fit

"Aw. It's okay he can stay with me until he gets better while you're at school" I shook my head

"No go to school" I pouted

"But..." She cut me off with a shake if the head

"Go to school. Grandma has this under control. I did raise 3 kids. Now get to school I'll text you every hour" I sighed but nodded

"Fine. Love you mama. Love you baby boy" I kissed mama's cheek and KC's forehead as I walked outside to see everyone ready

"Morning" they flashed me a smile as we climbed into the car

"Where's KC?" I looked at Gina

"He's sick so he's staying with mama" she patted my knee

"Relax Auntie Katie practically raised me. He'll be in great hands" I nodded and the rest of the drive to school was quiet other then the radio on I'm the back ground

"Get out free loathes we're here" I rolled my eyes and hit Kennan in the back of his head

"Shut up" we started walking into school when Gina told me a joke

"Wanna hear this joke Jerry told me?" I shrugged

"Hit me sista" she shook her head

"Never again" I laughed

"Sure"

"As an airplane is about to crash, a female passenger jumps up frantically and announces, "If I'm going to die, I want to die feeling like a woman."

She removes all her clothing and asks, "Is there someone on this plane who is man enough to make me feel like a woman?"

A man stands up, removes his shirt and says, "Here, iron this!". I laughed

"I hope you smacked him after that" she nodded

"Of course you wanna the Yo Mamma joke I got him with" I nodded

"Yo momma so stupid when asked on an application, "Sex?" she marked, "M, F and sometimes Wednesday too. I had him in tears" I kept laughing but stopped when I saw how quite it was. Then Ricky appeared

"Hey Kim. So I know you were busy yesterday, so let's reschedule for Friday night" I smiled and he kissed my cheek before walking away. As he kissed my cheek I let my eyes wonder before they landed on Jack's who smiled then walked away

"Busy?" Gina asked and I grabbed her hand dragging her towards Gracie who was talking to Jerry

"Bye" I grabbed Gracie and we walked down the hall to talk in private

"So what was Ricky talking about?" I made no eye contact as the tile under my feet became very interesting

"Uh. I canceled, said I had PT and I was to tired to make it. He said it was cool and we can reschedule" they squinted at me

"Why couldn't you make it?" Gracie asked

"I met Jack at the park to talk about some thing. So we did. And we kissed" I mumbled the last word but they heard as they screamed

"So are you back together?" Gina asked as her and Gracie jumped up and down

"No" they stopped to glare

"Why?" I shrugged

"I want to but it's hard. I just don't want to get cheated in again" they came over to me and we hugged before we started walking to class

"Like you do sometimes, you either think with your head or heart. But with Jack you need to think with both. You know why?" I shook my head

"Because he's just like you. You finally met you're match and you're scared. Maybe you were a little happy he cheated because you were getting too attached" I shook my head and Gina's words

"It's okay to fall Kim. Especially if he's perfect for you" those words echoed in my head as we walked through the door

"Late ladies. Detention" I rolled my eyes and we walked to our seat

"Yeah okay" I muttered under my breath as he started teaching. But I couldn't focus Jack was on my mind

If I date Ricky I'll be safe and happy. But would I fall for him? He's safe and reliable but both times he kisses my cheek there wasn't a spark

Jack. With Jack the next day is always a mystery. He makes me smile, laugh and cry. He gives me feelings that no one else has. Slowly I'm falling for him whether I want to or not

Ricky or Jack? When did Gina's advice start getting so wise and helpful?


	8. Damn The Advice

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE YO MAMA'S JOKES OR THE SONG LYRICS OR ANYTHING THAT IS IN REAL LIFE. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KICK'IN IT CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN_

Chapter 8

Damn the Advice

As I sat in Mr. Okies math class I couldn't seem to focus on the lesson as my thought kept shifting from Jack to Ricky or Ricky to Jack. I was just so confused. Do I want to start a new chapter or re-read the last one

"Miss Kim?" I heard someone say

"Miss Kim?"it repeated

"Kim!" someone yelled before hitting my arm. I turned and looked at Gina confused

"Huh?" she nodded her head towards the front and I turned to face Mr. Okies. I lifted an eyebrow in question

"What?" he glared

"Your attitude isn't necessary. If you were paying attention in the first place I wouldn't have called you so many times" I rolled my eyes

"I had a lot more important things to think about then you trying to teach" a vein became apparent in his neck as he started turning red out of anger

"You just got an extra hour of detention" I shrugged

"Yeah, okay" I said with sarcasm. He exactly thinks I was going to go in the first place

"Excuse me?" I groaned

"Damn your slower then Bleach Barbie. Me. Kim. No. Go. To. Detention. Don't. Want. To" I punctuated the words for him and he snapped. He walked up to my table and slammed his textbook he had in his hand on my desk. He leaned in

"You will or else" I darkly chuckled pulling out my phone hitting speed dial 3

Phone convo

"Hey sweetie, what up?" Daddy

"Are you at the airport on your way home?" KK, he laughed

"Yeah I got to leave early. Now what's the problem" D

"Necesito a mi profesor de matemáticas Sr. Okies, despedido, retirado por el distrito, la licencia revocada la enseñanza y el informe presentado sobre el acoso sexual" KK (I need my math teacher Mr. Okies, fired, removed for the district, teaching license revoked and a report filed about sexual harassment)

"Okay. ¿Te ha tocado de alguna manera?" D (Okay. Has he touched you in anyway?)

"No" KK

"Good. I'll talk to the lawyers" D

"Okay. Love you daddy" KK

"Love you too sweetie. Bye" D

"Bye" KK I hung up

Phone convo

"Be prepared to feel the wrath of my very powerful daddy and his lawyers" Mr. Okies just glared as the bell rang. I smirked as I got up and walked away with the girls

"Was that actually Uncle Keith" I nodded

"Yes. I'm coming over" I laughed as we walked to my locker. I was digging in my locker looking for something listening to Gina and Gracie tell each other Yo Mamma Jokes, seeing who would crack first

Yo Mamma Jokes Battle

GG- Gina

G- Gracie

"Yo mama is so stupid that it took her 2 hours to watch 60 Minutes!"GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that when your dad said it was chilly outside, she ran out the door with a spoon." G

"Yo mama is so stupid that when she saw the "Under 17 not admitted" sign at a movie theatre, she went home and got 16 friends."GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she got locked in a grocery store and starved!" G

"Yo mama is so stupid that you have to dig for her IQ!" GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she tripped over a cordless phone!" G

"Yo mama is so stupid that she sold her car for gas money!" GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she told everyone that she was "illegitimate" because she couldn't read." G

"Yo mama is so stupid that that she tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order!" GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she took the Pepsi challenge and chose Dr. Pepper." G

"Yo mama is so stupid that she thinks Fleetwood Mac is a new hamburger at McDonalds!" GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she bought a videocamera to record cable tv shows at home." G

"Yo mama is so stupid that when she read on her job application to not write below the dotted line she put "OK"." GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she thought Grape Nuts was an STD." G

"Yo mama is so stupid that she spent twenty minutes lookin' at an orange juice box because it said "concentrate"." GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she asked me what yield meant, I said "Slow down" and she said "What... does... yield... mean?"" G

"Yo mama is so stupid that she put a phone up her ass and thought she was making a booty call." GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she thinks Tiger Woods is a forest in India." G

"Yo mama is so stupid that she put on her glasses to watch 20/20." GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she climbed over a glass wall to see what was behind it." G

"Yo mama is so stupid that she failed a survey." GG

"Yo mama is so stupid that she stopped at a stop sign and waited for it to say go." G

"Yo mama is so stupid, she went to the aquarium to buy a Blu-Ray." GG

Yo Mama Joke Battle

"Okay, let's call it a draw" I was laughing so hard I had tears rolling down my face

"You guys hangout with Jerry too much" they laughed and we walked to lunch skipping the rest of our morning classes. As I stopped to put my shoe on that came off since someone stepped on the back, I felt eyes on me. I slowly scanned the hallway and saw no one until I saw Jack leaning on his locker blasting music through his beats watching me as he bobbed his head to the beat. I stood up and walked over to him

"I'll be right back girls" they stopped to look at me as I kept walking

"'K" they replied as I stopped in front. He looked down at me and smiled opening his arms for a hug. I stepped in an put my head to rest on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist his around my shoulders. I inhaled his scent of mint, Fuji Old Spice and a hint of lavender

"I miss this. You hugs always made me feel safe. Being in your arms just makes me feel safe" I said into his chest then his chest started rumbling with laughter. I leaned back to look at him

"I know. I love having you in my arms" I blushed and leaned up taking his Beats by Dre off and slipping them around my neck

{{{BIG SEAN LYRICS

(feat. Lil Wayne & Jhene Aiko)

[Chorus: Big Sean + Jhene Aiko]

When you said it was over - you shot right through my heart

Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart

Oooh, I was so mad; I should've seen this coming right from the start

You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

[Big Sean]

Praying to a sky all black

Looking at the stars like they finna talk back (woah)

Looking at my phone like she finna call back (woah)

But last night I feel like probably ended all that

Cause by now she woulda sent a text in all caps

Then another one tryna take all back

Saying fuck you, I miss you or I hate you so much

Cause girls only say "hate you" to the guys they love

I know, I know, I know the highs, the lows

it comes and goes; you say "be real" I try, I don't

Cause you take anything and just make it everythang

Kept my phone on silent ever since you got a ring (funny right?)

And I never cheated (I mean, maybe once, twice)

But one time don't change everything

She ask why I don't feel the same, I'm still the same

She's still insane and now she's saying

[Chorus]

[Big Sean]

Okay, skeet, smoke, sleep, call

Miss, text, woke, spoke

Lie, feel, Lisa, ewww

Time, kill, months, still

I got somebody baby mama calling me daddy (got me)

I drank too much, please call me a cabby (swerve)

Penthouse after party hoes want that addy (swerve)

Fuck they can ride with us, crawl in a Caddy

Third row is when you call, I hit cancel

Really? I hit answer, fuck I hate when that happens

Phone in my pocket for the whole night

And you heard bitches screamin' til my phone dies

Then she text me like "why you still talk to my mama?"

How the fuck you run around with condoms?

Why you make me get this tattoo? Man, fuck this tattoo

You the reason I wasn't single in college

What, all because I had you? Nigga I don't even have you

How am I suppose to get past you?

And she called the next guy spillin' some real shit

Now they problems he got to deal with

[Chorus]

[Lil Wayne]

Girl, don't believe them hoes

Cause they don't wanna see us together

And you already know you're too fly

But baby, don't get your hair caught in the propellers

I be tryna tell her these hoes is jealous

You know they never like it when you never say never

Long hair, red bone, but her pussy is hairless

Muah, I french kiss it like we in Paris

I be screaming out, "ain't no woman like the one I got"

But she be always worryin' about the one I fucked

She said it's gonna be me, myself and I

Damn, that would make me a one-eyed fuck

Schh, I was so mad

Damn, you used to ride a nigga like a moped

Schh, ut players fuck up, my bad

And just to keep from crying, I laughed

Hmm-mmm, Tunechi

[Chorus]

[Outro 2X: Jhene Aiko]

...Baby

Last time calling me baby

Last time calling me crazy

Crazy, Crazy}}}

"I love this song" I sang the parts I knee

"I know, here" he handed me his iPod

"What's the password?" He blushed and mumbled something under his breath

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side confused

"Kimberly Anne Brewer. Gotta go. Bye" he kisses my cheek before walking away. I shook my head and walked to the girls who looked amused

"Shut up" they shrugged putting their hands up

"All I gotta say is he still wants you" Gina said and Gracie nodded

"Having Donna for that one night made him realize she ain't you" I laughed and we sat at a table and I got comfy. I put the headphones on hit shuffle on the IPod. I closed my eyes, put my feet up and got even comfort out of the new position. As I started fall asleep I felt cold and shivered. I must have been dreaming because I was soon floating in the air before being set on something hard but warm as I became wrapped in the heat.

I exhaled and snuggled deeper into the warmth with the music still playing in my ear but softer

"Jack" I muttered and I swear I felt a kiss on my head before sleep consumed me

Jack's POV

After walking away from Kim in the hallway and going to my next class not seeing her I decided not to go to class and instead to head to lunch. I saw her asleep on the chairs but cold. I flashed Gina and Gracie a smile before I picked up Kim and sat her in my lap she snuggled into my chest getting comfortable

"Jack" I heard her say faintly before she finally went to sleep I dropped a kiss on top of her head and just looked at the girls who were looking at me

"If you hurt Kim ever again, I don't care where I am but I'm coming for you I'm gonna beat you into a coma with my bare hands" Gina said then smiled. I grimaced

"I promise I won't hurt her" her and Gracie turned and had a whispered conversation before turning to face me once again

"You better not" I nodded

"Can you take a few pictures and send them to me?" They smiled and both took out the phones snapping away

"Thanks" I yawned and put with my head on Kim's

"I'm sorry" I muttered and heard a sigh before I closed my eyes falling asleep


End file.
